


Better as Three

by ygstan_ahgase



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boy to boy, F/M, Jaemark - Freeform, M/M, Markbum, Poly!Markbum, Polyamorous relationship, Then a freaking threesome lmao, Then there's het smut eventually, graphic smut, i hope you enjoy, idk how to write not too graphic smut, like too detailed because I am such a hoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2018-10-04 15:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10281812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ygstan_ahgase/pseuds/ygstan_ahgase
Summary: Because of that one rebellious, drunken night, Jaebum and Mark decided to punish you silently by ignoring you and not being affectionate towards you and you are about to burst a nut if this continues.





	1. The Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo this is a mini-series that my potato mind came up with in the middle of the night. This is going to be a 4 part series and I will make sure to finish immediately (haha right). And also, this fic is not in any way related to my first Markbum fic, (Of Dim Lights and Silent Nights) since this is in an AU setting. That’s it and yeah so as always I don’t know how to write non-graphic smut because I am a hoe hahaah. And I’m working on part 2 right away so you won’t need to wait long!!!
> 
> Some warnings to take note of:
> 
> VERY DETAILED AND GRAPHIC SMUT AS ALWAYS, Poly!Markbum, Polyamorous relationship, Boy to boy smut, Anal sex, Blowjob, Slight exhibitionism, Slightly drunk sex, Threesome in the next chapter/s, etc.

_10PM._

You checked the wall clock in front of you and sighed heavily. This is the second night that your boyfriends are coming home later than usual.

You know that you had committed a huge mistake that night when you went out with your workmates at your new job despite them being against it. They know how light of a drinker you are and technically your new workmates are still strangers to you, so they do not trust them that much yet. You’ve complained and thrown a tantrum to them saying that you are big enough to handle yourself and they should not treat you as a baby.

However, that night, you ended up being cornered by some stranger in the bar while your workmates are party-ing their asses out, not caring or minding your whereabouts. Luckily, Jaebum, being the more protective of the two boys despite him being the last to enter the relationship, came in just in time when the stranger was about to drag you in his car. He didn’t hesitate to throw a punch at the man despite him being shorter, and the drunkard fell into the ground face first, unconscious.

You were dead drunk and you did know that the two had taken care of you that night, but, the next morning, the two haven’t been talking to you, which makes you think that this is how they are going to punish you for not listening to them. That night too, Mark and Jaebum decided to sleep in the guest room and left you all alone in the master’s bedroom in a huge, king sized bed, and they’ve been sleeping there ever since. 

They will purposely leave the house earlier than usual as well so that you won’t catch them when you are about to wake up, and will go home way, way later than their usual coming home time to make sure you are either sleeping already or about to be knocked down by sleep, causing you to have breakfast and dinner on your own.

Tonight though, you are feeling terribly annoyed and lonely with how the boys are treating you, but you sure cannot blame them, you were the one at fault, still, you cannot help but feel frustrated with how they’re treating you. Since both of them are avoiding you, you haven’t had the chance to explain your side or at least apologize for what you did wrong, which makes the situation even worse.

Also, you cannot deny that you miss them to hell. You miss cuddling with them to sleep, waking up to them every morning and the three of you would have breakfast, then dinner at night either at home or outside, that will sometimes lead to some really hot sex after. You miss just talking to them or just sit with them on the couch while watching some mindless TV, or in the car when either one of them would drive you to and from work.

You wanted to put an end to your misery so even though you’re going to have a fairly early morning tomorrow, you decided to stay awake and wait for them in the living room until they get home, hoping that the cup of coffee and a book you have in hand would help you keep your eyes open.

When the clock hits 11PM you’ve heard the familiar sound of the passcode being successfully entered through the system as well as the voices of the two men whom you’ve been sharing the apartment for almost a year. However, your eyes widened in shock when you’ve heard a body being thrashed against the wall of the foyer and a loud groan was heard right after. Wait a minute, are your boyfriends seriously fighting right now?

You were about to stand up and check what in hell is going on with Mark and Jaebum, however, you were frozen on your feet when you saw them walking towards the living room, their arms wrapped around each other and their lips locked, devouring each others’ mouths hungrily. You just stared at them and you gasped slightly when Jaebum roughly pushed Mark against the couch beside you.

Mark licks his lower lip before spreading his legs wider and Jaebum smirks before getting on top of the other boy, sealing their lips in another round of heated kiss, grabbing the older’s nape when he slips his tongue inside his mouth, dominating the kiss easily while Mark’s hands are tangled on the copper locks of the younger man. Mark wraps his legs around his boyfriend before pulling him against his crotch roughly and the sound that left the two males sent a dull ringing on your ears and you know what they are about to do next.

“S-Seriously?” You stared at your boyfriends and rolled your eyes a bit before biting your lower lip. Them not talking to you at all is already enough punishment, but them making out and about to have sex in front of you and not even considering your presence is torture, and all you wanted to is to drop kick them on their faces or balls.

Extreme jealousy and anger run through your veins when the two didn’t stop despite you shouting at them, moreover, they are starting to undress each other, their work jackets and dress shirts being thrown at the ground in front of you.  
“Yah! Mark, Jaebum, you two better stop right now! This is unfair!” You grabbed one of the throw pillows on the couch before slyly throwing it at them, but Mark was quick to dodge it and Jaebum just looked at you blankly before rolling his eyes, momentarily stopping their make-out session before dropping his head on Mark’s neck, licking and kissing the column of the older man’s throat and Mark lets out a beautiful groan before his hands travelled downwards, cupping Jaebum’s bulge and Jaebum smirks against his neck before lifting his head to look at his boyfriend, running his thumb over his red lips before kissing his nose and it all becomes too much to take for you.

“Fuck you, the two of you!!” You shouted angrily before stomping your feet towards the stairs, taking the longer way around because you don’t want to walk past them and see them eat each others’ faces out and you made sure to take heavy and loud footsteps when you reached the stairs, showing the two how frustrated and angry you are at the situation.

\-----

You might not know it but your boyfriends are actually quite drunk and so high in lust with each other because of their constant teasing in the bar where they had decided to let time pass, still a way of punishing you. 

Mark had seen you when he enters the mud room and wanted to start talking to you already but Jaebum is being stubborn and still insisted on ignoring you, and prolly giving you a show too when he backs Mark up against the nearest wall. ‘Til then, Mark and Jaebum had mindlessly forgotten about your presence, even though they had seen you on the couch just a step away from where they’ve chosen to make out.

Both of Mark’s and Jaebum’s pants are now off and Jaebum is now kissing his way down Mark’s chest, running his tongue over one nipple while his hand is busy feeling the other boy’s tensing stomach muscles. Jaebum switched sides and gave Mark’s other nipple the same treatment.

“J-Jae please.” Mark’s deep, croaky voice went straight to Jaebum’s dick and he look up to his lover before biting his lower lip. His mouth travelled downwards and began sucking light bruises on each of Mark’s abs, painting the older boy’s pale skin with purple and red marks until he reaches the top of the other male’s boxers. Jaebum runs his tongue over the obvious outline of Mark’s dick against the thin cotton material and he giggles when it twitched against his wet muscle.  
“You’re hard and angry, baby.” Jaebum mutters before finding the obstructed head of the older’s cock, swirling his tongue against it through the fabric and Mark moans.

“Fuck yes, so start doing something about it.” Mark groans impatiently before tugging on Jaebum’s hair, rolling his hips against the slow movements of the younger’s tongue against his aching head.

“So impatient.” Jaebum chuckles before grabbing the hem of Mark’s boxers; tugging on it and Mark lifted his hips to help him drag the undergarment to the floor. Jaebum grabs the other male’s erection before thumbing the precum on the tip, spreading the thick liquid all the way down to the base.

“G-God, that’s it baby.” Mark moans when Jaebum encloses the tip of his cock inside his hot mouth, his tongue swirling hardly against the bulbous head before sucking on it while pushing the older boy’s hips against the couch, trapping Mark against it so that he won’t be able to move his hips.

“Damn it.” Mark let out a heavy sigh when Jaebum pulls out before licking his length from the base slowly, taking his sweet time and he licks even slower and harder at the slit. Mark is starting to lose patience but his complaint went down the drain when Jaebum engulfs half of his dick in one go before taking him all the way in, the sudden change in pace making Mark’s thighs tremble beneath his boyfriend’s tight grip, his back arching against the couch, not being able to hold back the sinful moan that left his dry throat.

“F-fuck Jaebum, holy shit.” Jaebum holds him in, continuously dropping his head to take more of Mark’s dick in his cavern until the tip of his tall nose hits Mark’s happy trail, bless his lack of gag reflex. Jaebum coughs and swallows around Mark’s throbbing cock and lets go of Mark’s hips and the older’s reaction is automatic, he started to push his hips up, the tip of his cock hitting the back of Jaebum’s throat before pulling out of him slowly, the intense, lustful gaze of the copper-haired man making his knees wobble. 

Mark started to move his hips and fuck Jaebum’s mouth at a steady pace, his abs contracting immensely and his hand is holding his boyfriend’s head in place.

“Ugh, shit, damn it that’s so good.” Mark groaned breathlessly when Jaebum sucks on the tip of his girth harshly, hollowing his cheeks to draw out the life out of Mark’s angry dick. He pulls away before throwing Mark a smug grin before grabbing his erection, pumping it rigidly and steadfastly, making Mark’s back to permanently arch against the couch and his fingers to dig deep against the fluffy covers.

“I-I’m so close, Jaebum, please.” Mark’s head fall back the throw pillow and his eyes loll at the back of head when he felt his orgasm about to consume him whole, the expert, familiar movements of Jaebum’s hand sending him to complete overdrive.

When he thought he was about to lose it, Jaebum’s hand stilled before unwrapping it around his stiff dick and he whined at the loss of contact. He lifted his head to look at Jaebum and the boy has this impish grin plastered on his handsome face.

“Why did you stop?” Mark complains and Jaebum hovers him before placing a chaste kiss on his lips, wiping the sweat that beaded on his boyfriend’s forehead.

“It is always better if I have you cumming while I fuck your tight ass, baby.” Jaebum licks Mark’s lips and his deep voice sent chills run down Mark’s spine and he bites his lower lip before wrapping his arms around Jaebum’s neck.

“Well, better do it now then, do you have lube?” Mark asks and Jaebum lets out a loud laugh before smirking and Mark raised his eyebrow in question.

“What’s with that look on your face, Jaebum?” Mark furrows his eyebrows further and Jaebum kept a tight grip on Mark’s behind before pushing him against his chest, lifting him up with ease and Mark let out a high pitched squeal before tangling his legs around Jaebum’s wide hips.

“The lube is in the room; and it will be better to fuck on the bed, right?”

\-----  
You lay on your side on the bed, trying to catch some sleep and to escape this frantic night.

You still cannot believe that your boyfriends had totally ignored you while they make out. I mean, yes, you’ve seen them have sex and make out a couple of times, but they will only do it if you either request it, with your consent, or with you involved in the whole fucking process.

But tonight, you are literally in front of them and they didn’t even look at you when they came in, they just proceeded in kissing the hell out of each other as if they weren’t together outside after work hours.

You whined, shouted, kicked the bed sheet and blankets off of you before punching on the pillow next to you, cursing the two men on the living room, cursing them for having fun without you and punishing you ‘til you’re on the edge. You didn’t know that there are tears in your eyes already so you quickly wiped them away before lying down on the bed again, draping the blankets above you before closing your eyes, hoping for sleep to finally visit you so that you can forget this night all in all.

Just when you’re about a step away from actually falling asleep, the door of the master’s bedroom opened and the shrilling sound of Mark’s laugh echoed through the four corners of the room and your eyes shot open.  
You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.

You removed the blanket from your head to be welcomed by the naked boys yet again. You bounced a few times from the bed when Jaebum drops Mark beside you and it’s like dejavu. You just stared at them one more time and they weren’t fazed by your presence just as expected. Jaebum immediately straddled the older boy after he takes out a bottle of lube from the bedside table before locking his lips with your boyfriend and a loud gasp left your lips.

“HEY!” You shouted loudly and Mark turned to look at you but he lets out a gasp when Jaebum inserted his finger inside his boyfriend’s ass, demanding his attention back from you and you ran a hand through your hair before fisting the blanket that covers your body. You normally find it hot and sexy when your boys make love to each other, though right now you’re more angry than aroused. 

However, now that the boys are closer to you and they’re both naked, you can smell a tinge of alcohol from their mouths and bodies, with a little bit of smoke as well and it finally dawned on you that the boys are either drunk or tipsy, so you wouldn’t really stand a chance in case you want to throw a fit.

“Aish! You’re going to regret doing this to me, you idiots!” With that being said, you jumped off of the bed before making your way towards the door. 

However, even before you can step out of the room, a broken cry ripped off of Mark’s throat when Jaebum shoved his erect, lube-coated cock inside Mark’s asshole, stilling and filling him to hilt until he’s balls deep. You didn’t spare a glance back before you went out of the room; slamming the door shut behind you, making your way towards the guest room across the master’s bedroom, hoping that the two wouldn’t be too loud so that you can at least get some sleep.

\-----

“You’re so tight, Mark, fuck.” Jaebum breathed against Mark’s neck while his hands are massaging the older man’s sides, hoping to make him relax under his touch.

“Move when you felt alright, okay?” Jaebum mumbles against Mark’s lips and Mark’s breaths are choppy, his walls burning and squeezing Jaebum’s cock tightly and he grips his shoulders before rocking his hips slowly, his hole slowly adjusting to the younger’s length. Jaebum kisses him until Mark had fully adjusted; the movements of his hips increasing in speed and Jaebum clenches his teeth.

“Fuck.” Mark groans and digs his nails against Jaebum’s shoulders when he thrusted violently, making the older of the two jerk from the bed. Jaebum pulls out of Mark before plunging back in deeper and harder, his thick thighs quivering with how tight Mark is swallowing and milking his cock. Jaebum soon fell into a steady, yet punishing pace, keeping a tight hold of Mark’s hips as he plunges through and through, hitting that one spot inside Mark that made the other’s toes curl.

“D-Don’t stop, right there, fuck Jae.” Mark’s head fell back against the pillows and Jaebum groans when Mark clenches his walls around him, his thrusts not missing a beat.

“Fuck, if you keep doing that, I won’t last a second.” Jaebum bites the thin skin of top of Mark’s gorgeous collarbone and being the little tease he is, Mark clenches harder when Jaebum pushed his cock back in before wrapping his arms around the younger’s neck, pressing their lips together in a bruising kiss. 

Jaebum somehow managed to get a hold of the lube next to him while he is busy fucking and kissing Mark and he squeezed some of it in his hands before grabbing Mark’s bouncing erection, flicking his wrist just the way the older wants it and Mark digs his sharp teeth against Jaebum’s lower lip.

“What, do you like that?” Jaebums asks breathlessly as he continues delivering hard thrusts along with his tight and fast grip on Mark’s dick. Mark couldn’t mutter any coherent words, not with the way Jaebum is making him feel. His mouth is dry with how much he is groaning, but he doesn’t mind, he loves the feeling of being filled up by his boyfriend. Though this could be even better if you are involved, but he knows that Jaebum is still upset with you and partly the reason why the two of them are doing this is to punish you.

“I-I’m cumming, Jae, shit, shit.” He archs his back against Jaebum’s hard chest and rakes his short nails over the expanse of Jaebum’s chiseled back when Jaebum continues to plough in to him and jack him off.

“Cum for me, Mark. Let go, baby.” And Mark did. The only sounds that you can hear from him are his groans and multiple “uh-uhs” when his orgasm hit him like a ton of bricks; blinding his eyesight with white spurts and his body to shudder beneath the slightly younger man. He can feel his hot cum splaying over the expanse of his wet stomach and chest as Jaebum continues to fuck him through his orgasm. 

Mark held Jaebum close to him by wrapping his legs around his waist and digging his nails against the younger’s impressive backside.

“M-Mark, I’m cumming.” Jaebum growls, delivering a few more harsh thrusts inside Mark, biting the insides of his mouth before pulling out of him, pumping his cock aggressively before his white seeds spill out of his slit, his grip on the Mark’s thighs bruising as he continues to fuck his hand before grabbing Mark’s sensitive dick, enclosing both of their dicks inside his large palm, riding out both of their highs and spilling the last of his cum over Mark’s stomach and dick.

When Jaebum finally recovers, he stood up and went to the bathroom, grabbing a wet towel before retreating to the bed, wiping the semen off of Mark’s body, cleaning him up and Mark mouths a thank you while his eyes are closed. Once Jaebum is done cleaning him up, he lies on the bed next to Mark with his arms and legs spread wide like a starfish, almost mirroring the older’s current position.

“She looks really pissed off at us though; you think she’ll throw a fit soon?” Mark mutters breathlessly and Jaebum grunts – making the older burst into a fit of giggles.

“I’m sure she had already learned her lesson, Bum-ie.” Mark scooted closer to Jaebum and the younger sighs heavily before wrapping an arm around his hyung’s limp form.

“I don’t know, I’m still pissed off, she needs to suffer for being a brat.” He murmurs as he buries his face against the older hair, inhaling the minty scent of his shampoo.

“Alright, but I will start talking to her in the morning, I miss her already.” Mark pulls away from his boyfriend before pecking his lips.

“Whatever; do what you want.” Jaebum snorts and Mark giggles heartily; ruffling Jaebum’s just-fucked hair before standing up.

“Where are you going?” Jaebum calls out for him a little too loudly before he sits up from the bed and Mark stared at him in confusion.

“I’m taking a shower. Why?” He asks before grabbing one of the towels from the bed side table.

“N-nothing,-“ He wets his dry lips. “Don’t take too long, I’m going to shower too.” He mumbles before sinking in to the sheets until he hears the sound of the water from the shower hitting the floor.

Jaebum thinks deeply, he misses you too and he kind of felt bad that him and Mark had ignored you the last few nights.

Mark, on the other hand, is already thinking of surprising you the next day and he smiles to himself as he cleans himself, already happy by the fact that he’ll get to talk to you again in less than 24 hours.

\-----


	2. Mark's Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark feels bad for ignoring you for the past few nights – and he is hoping to make you feel better with a sweet surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_UPDATED! I did some changes to this over the weekend and I am updating this chapter hahaha I wasn't happy about the initial one I've posted so.. there ahahah. Hope it's still okay :)_ **
> 
> Long-fucking-ass chapter and this is supposed to be a fluffy smut but I failed… :((( Hahahaha I barely had time to proof read so I am sorry for any errors!
> 
> Warning/s: Poly!Markbum, Polyamorous relationship, Kitchen counter sex, Overstimulation, Slight Dirty Talking, Fingering, Cunnilingus, just overly detailed het smut and it’s kind of a make up sex too??? Idk jfc

\-----

You were stirred from your sleep the next night when you felt the need to drink some water; however, you had forgotten to bring some inside your room.

You’ve gone to work early that morning; the night after the boys had completely ignored you and had sex with each other on the master’s bedroom. You are so annoyed with them that even though they’ve catch you that morning fixing your lunch box and getting ready to leave; you didn’t even spare them a glance and you just walk past them. Mark did try calling out for you and even followed you at the foyer, pouting and trying to hug you but you just glared at him, making it clear that you are not interested in talking, more so hugging, and he took a step back immediately.

“Ugh shit.” You groaned before reluctantly sitting up, kicking the sheets from your body. You glanced at your alarm clock, 2am, most likely the boys are already home and sleeping.

You stretched your arms before finally standing up and making your way downstairs to the kitchen; taking small, quiet steps to ensure that you would not make any sounds to wake the boys up.

When you reached the kitchen, you abruptly stopped on your tracks when you saw Mark leaning against the kitchen counter, clad in his favorite sleep shorts and shirt, holding a mug in hand. 

The screeching of your rubber slippers against the tiled floor caught Mark’s attention, and he looked up to you from his drink. He smiles immediately and you looked away before clearing your throat, slowly walking your way towards the counter, ignoring your boyfriend’s presence. Mark just eyed your every moment while he sips his drink leisurely.

You went straight to the fridge in front of him, opening it before bending over, grabbing the small bottle of water from the corner. On the other hand, Mark smirks at the view of your perfect ass and legs while you are bent over the fridge and he automatically licks his lips. You are wearing your normal sleeping attire, a thin camisole and knickers, which hugs your perfect body, and he misses you even more.

He was snapped out of his reverie when you pulled away from the fridge after closing it shut; drinking the water from the bottle. You are about to walk away with the bottle in hand but Mark stopped you.

“Baby?” You turn around to meet your boyfriend’s gaze.

“What?” You asked coldly before crossing your arms on your chest and slumping against the metal surface.

“Can we talk?” Mark brushes the strands of hair that blocks his beautiful face and you stared at your feet, the tone in your boyfriend’s voice serious and pleading.

“We’re already talking.” You tear your gaze away before fiddling with the bottle that you’re holding. Mark chuckles quietly and you look up to him as nods meekly.

“You’re right, we’re already talking.” He drops the mug on the counter before staring at you in the eyes and his stare held you in place. He took a deep breath before gripping the edges of the counter, half-sitting on it.

“I just wanted to say that Jaebum and I were really upset with what you’ve done a few days ago. If only you’ve listened to us, you wouldn’t be in that situation. You didn’t even call us when you already felt drunk, so that at least one of us had fetched you.” He explains carefully and you gripped the bottle tighter; still looking at the ground; avoiding the concerned look on Mark’s face.

“If Jaebum wasn’t there, and something bad had happened to you, I won’t be able to forgive myself, and sure Jaebum won’t either.” He looks to the side before griping the edges of the kitchen counter tighter and you lift your head to take a quick look at his face but promptly dropping it when he moves his head to gape at you again.

“I wanted to go with him but he wants me to stay here in case you have decided to go home. Good thing I had remembered the name of the bar despite you whispering it to me a day or so before it. I was so worried because it took Jaebum 3 hours to find you and finally bring you home, ______.” You blinked a few times before shifting your weight from one foot to another, guilt striking you like lightning. Mark doesn’t talk a lot compared to Jaebum, but when he talks, he sure doesn’t bullshit and goes straight to the point.

“I-I’m also sorry for ignoring you the past few days. I know that we’ve gone a bit overboard with your punishment. I know you hate being alone while sleeping or waking up, or even eating, and you have to endure everything. I am sorry about that baby.” He bites his lower lip and you finally peered at him; meeting his loving gaze and you stood up straight. You close your eyes before breathing heavily; finally responding to your boyfriend’s apology and explanation.

“I-I am sorry, Mark, if I made you and Jaebum worry about me. I’m sorry for not following what you’ve said, or at least try to tell you where I was or if I need help that night.” You trailed off before glancing away, feeling the heat on your cheeks rise when you saw the sincere look on your boyfriend’s face.

“I am also sorry for acting up last night and this morning, I know that I did deserve the punishment but I was still being a brat. I should’ve just apologized immediately but I refused to do that. So, please forgive me, Mark.. I will never do it again…” You gazed at him with your puppy eyes and Mark’s smile is so bright that it seemed to lightened up the entire room.

“You’re already forgiven, baby.” He winks at you and he spreads his arms wide open before lifting his chin, smiling his unique, toothy smile. You bit your lower lip and just stared at the inviting gesture of Mark.

“Come on, I know you want to.” He giggles and you carefully place the bottle on the dining table next to you before rushing to Mark’s arms, your tears now falling from eyes without you knowing as you wrap your arms around your boyfriend’s waist, burying your face against his clothed chest.

“Aww don’t cry, baby girl, I’m here…” He coos you by rubbing your back with one hand while the other is patting your head adorningly, tucking his nose against the crown of you head. You bury your face harder against his chest as you cried silently.

“I’m sorry Mark… I miss you so much… Don’t ever ignore me again…” You murmured against the thin fabric of his white shirt and he giggles before kissing your head.

“I promise baby.” He mutters before cradling your face in his hands. He wipes the tears from your face with his thumbs before kissing your forehead. You smiled and Mark brushes the hair that blocks your face before tugging them at the back of your ear, the intimacy of his touches sending butterflies on your stomach.

“I love you, ______.” He whispers before kissing your lips longingly and passionately. You are about to respond with an “I love you too” when Mark pulls away but he was quick to kiss you again, his hand grabbing your nape gently, holding you in place while the other cups the small of your back. His kiss is warm, full, and it didn’t take long for you to melt in to it. You circled your arms around his waist, pulling him closer to you.

“God, I miss you so much baby.” He moans against your mouth and you barely had the time to breathe when he wraps his arms around your hips, hoisting you up and you circle your legs around his waist and your arms around his neck after letting out a squeal of surprise.

“Oh God that’s-“ You were cut off again by your boyfriend’s eager mouth before he turns the two of you around, placing you on top of the kitchen counter next to his mug of hot chocolate. He licks your lower lip and you quickly opened your mouth to allow him access, his tongue snaking inside, tasting your cavern and you mewled silently when his hands roam around your bare thighs, drawing mindless patterns against your skin before pushing you closer to him, his groin coming in contact with your center.

“You sure miss me that much, huh.” You giggled when Mark’s lips traces a line of hot, little kisses on your cheek, your jaw line, up to the shell of your ear. Mark responded by biting on your earlobe and you moaned, his tongue leaving kitten licks against your ear making your whole body shiver.

Your boyfriend’s lips continues its journey down to your neck, sucking and nipping on your throat and your fingers tangled on his dark brown hair, tugging on his follicles gently while he sucks and bites on your neck.

“Your skin tastes so sweet baby.” He groans against your collarbone as he latches his teeth on the base of it, drawing out a loud moan from you. Mark chuckles before sucking on the bruise that he just left, your body shuddering beneath him and he holds your neck in place as he continues to shower your neck with love bites.

“M-Mark.” You latch a handful of his shirt when Mark’s hands travelled inside your camisole, feeling your naked, hot skin beneath his palms and he licks a burning path from the base of your throat to your chin. His hands finally found your breasts and he groans against your lips.

You whimpered when he tweaks your nipples, taking them between his thumb and index, tugging and circling it between his skillful fingers and you can only push your chest further against his touch.

“You like that?” He kisses your neck before groping your breasts rhythmically, pressing them together before dipping his head down to bite on each of your nipples through the fabric of your shirt. He smirks at you before tightening his hold against your mounds, pushing them up before sucking on one of the buds harshly; the thin fabric of your camisole being the only barrier. 

He soon tugs on the hem of your shirt before lifting it above your head, throwing the garment on the floor before pushing you against the counter until you lay flat on it. You immediately pulled him against you by his hips and he smiles before ravishing your lips again, one of his hands cupping your face while the other makes its way back to one of your mounds.

“Ah! Fuck, that’s it, oh God.” You yelped when Mark dips his head to deliver a particularly harsh suck on your nipple while he gropes the other one firmly; the lack of the cotton barrier made you feel each and every touch of his hands and mouth. He switched sides and repeated the same process, over and over and you can feel the sensitivity of your mounds heightening, your arousal pooling at your center, drenching your knickers. Mark started to dry hump against you and you felt his erection twitch when you let out a breathless moan.

Mark pulls away from you and you whined at the lost of friction and touch, but he quickly press a kiss on the valley between your breasts before making his way downwards, sucking, kissing, and nipping on the underside of your breasts, down to your belly button, until his red, bruised lips reaches the top of your underwear. Your breathing is erratic and you looked down at him, patiently waiting for his next move. Mark snickers when he spreads your legs wide open, licking his lips when he sees the trace of your arousal against your lace knickers.

“Fuck you are so wet already.” He grunts before gliding his hands over your bare legs and thighs, before reaching to cup your gorgeous ass; stroking it back up to your inner thighs, spreading your legs wider.

“God, my mouth is watering so bad, I need to taste you baby girl.” He continues and you shivered because of his dirty talking. Without a second to spare, Mark dives in to your clothed core, running his tongue over the expanse of your slit through your panties and your reaction was involuntary, you buck your hips against his tongue and he stops when he reaches your clit, before licking harder over your bundle of nerves, the whimper that left your lips is inhumane.

“Ah fuck.” You can feel your arousal seeping through the fabric, mixing with Mark’s saliva as he sucks on your nub lewdly and you are slowly rolling your hips against the movements of his tongue and it felt so good, but you know it will be better if he would take off the lace barrier.

As if reading your mind, Mark swiftly grabs the hem of your panties before sliding it down your ass, lifting your hips in the process to help and it met with your camisole on the floor.

Mark didn’t waste any more time as he spreads your legs once more, dipping his head in between your folds before sucking harshly on your throbbing clit, his tongue drawing hard circles against it and your hand grips Mark’s hair as he continues to devour you. His tongue prodded your entrance before spreading your arousal over your folds, tonguing each and every part of your lower lips before licking his way back to your sensitive clit, his pace shifting to a slower, harder rhythm and your legs quivered beneath him.

“You taste so sweet baby.” He pushes your hips against the cold counter before biting on your clit and you moaned his name out loud.

“Fuck, shit Mark.” You whimpered when Mark does it again before running his tongue flat over the expanse of your slit, up and down, round and round, over and over, and you felt like you cannot breathe. You tried to push your hips against his sinful mouth but his tight hold on your inner thighs completely disables you.

Mark started to hum against you and it all becomes too much to take. Both of your hands are now pulling on Mark’s hair as he sucks on your clit in a way that would always make you crumble into pieces.

“S-shit I’m gonna cum.” You warned him and you didn’t know how it was possible but Mark sucked even harder while his eyes are bearing holes on you. Your back instantly arch up against the counter, your eyes shut tight, and your legs are trembling immensely when your orgasm washes over your entire being. Mark didn’t stop sucking and licking your clit until you are writhing beneath him, his hold against your inner thighs getting tighter and harder, keeping you trapped against his devious mouth and tongue.

Mark finally pulls away after a couple of more licks and sucks and your body fell against the cold, flat surface, your chest heaving up and down at a crazy rate; your hands loosening their hold against Mark’s hair. Your boyfriend kisses and bites on your inner thighs before making his way up to your stomach, dipping his tongue inside your navel before leaving more open-mouthed kisses against your stomach, to your chest, to your neck, until he seals your lips in another heated kiss, tasting yourself in him. Your hands slid down to grip his biceps before lifting your legs to draw your boyfriend closer to you and he is painfully hard. 

You ground your wet, bare core against his crotch and he groans against your skin. However, to your disappointment, he abruptly pulls away, making you stick your lower lip out, pouting. He chuckles at your childish action before cradling your face with his hand, kissing you fervidly, which you’ve returned with glee.

Once he got to distract you with his skilled tongue tasting your cavern, his thumb came in contact with your sensitive clit and you whimpered against his mouth. He grips your nape before kissing you deeper while he rubs the digit eight against your pearl and your knees shook wildly, your hands gripping his shoulders tight.

“Fuck, Mark.” Mark finally pulls away from your lips while he continues the harsh strokes of his thumb against you and you pressed your legs together without your consent but he was quick to separate them.

“Oops, spread them wide open for me, baby girl.” He laid one of his hands flat against your inner thigh while his other hand is busy playing with your bundle of nerves.

“Ugh, Mark, please.” You wailed when Mark plunges two of his long, dexterous fingers inside you as his mouth encloses one of your nipples, his eyes looking up at you hungrily.

“Fuck, please.” You sobbed when Mark jerks his hand, inducing a brutal pace, rubbing that tender, keen spot in you that doesn’t fail to bring you to the edge of the cliff each and every time. Mark smirks against the wet skin of your chest when your body quivered once more and he steps up his game. He started to fuck you at a brutal pace, the tip of his fingers not failing to touch that delicate spot in you.

“You’re coming again, are you?” He sucks on the base of your throat before grinning at you and your head begins to swim when Mark’s thumb returned on your clit, moving it in sync with the plunges of his fingers and you can feel that familiar tingling at the bottom of your stomach starting to build up once again and you can feel your limp body starting to fall apart.

You gasped when Mark’s face disappeared from your neck; quickly lowering his face to your pussy, replacing his thumb with his mouth and began sucking the daylights out of your abused clit.

Your whole body thrashed from the counter when you reach another mind-blowing peak because of Mark’s skilled fingers and mouth. You stopped breathing when your climax started and your hands are flying everywhere until it settles on the edge of the counter by your head.

“Damn it, fuck!” Your voice came out hoarse with how much the pleasure is consuming you whole and Mark didn’t stop; his tongue, mouth, and fingers are still moving, fucking you through your orgasm and you gripped on his shoulders, digging your nails against his clothed skin to let him know that you’ve had enough.

Mark finally withdraws his fingers from your hole but his mouth is still sucking on your clit, both of his hands now holding your inner thighs in place and your chest tightened; his continuing assault on your bundle of nerves setting your whole body on fire.

“Breathe, baby girl.” He says after finally pulling away from you and you let out a huge, raspy breath, your lungs finally releasing the air that you’ve been holding since your 2nd orgasm started. Though Mark’s tongue and fingers already left your core, you can still feel your pussy pulsating because of how hard you came undone.

You are still trying to recover from your huge orgasms when Mark suddenly hauls you up by your shoulders, pushing you against his toned chest and you realized that he is now fully naked. Mark smiles at you before wrapping an arm around waist, while the other one is cupping your face before placing a light kiss on your lips.

“You look so damn hot when you come, baby.” He kisses your jaw and he pushes you closer to his groin and you gasped when his hard cock came in contact with your sensitive core. He guides you to wrap your legs around his waist as his mouth is busy leaving a hickey below your ear.

“You think you can come for me again, baby? With my cock buried deep inside you?” He utters huskily against your ear and the hairs at the back of your neck shoot up and you can feel the anticipation thumping heavily against your veins.

You know that you are overly sensitive and the credits all go to him, but you cannot help but crave the feeling of being filled by his impressive length so you leaned against him before muttering a soft “please” against his cheek.

Upon hearing your soft, pleading voice, Mark jolts into action, cradling your face with both of his hands before claiming your lips once more and you eagerly returned the kiss while you sneak one hand below rake your nails against his abs feeling his muscles tense beneath your fingers. You soon grab his pulsing erection and he is rock hard; a huge amount of precum is already pooling at the tip and your mouth watered, wanting to taste him. 

You can feel your boyfriend’s body trembling against yours when you started pumping his cock and he pulls away from your lips before resting his forehead against yours. You swiped the precum at the tip of his girth using your index and middle finger before bringing them to your parted lips, sucking on it lewdly and Mark’s eyes darkened even more when he sees you pushing your digits all the way in to your mouth while your eyes bore holes on him.

“You taste so good Mark.” You winked at him after pulling your fingers out of your cavern, but making sure to let it go with a loud pop.

“Fuck, baby, as much as I want you to suck me off, I don’t think I will last long.” He moans against your lips before grabbing his cock, pumping it a few times before gliding it over the expanse of your slit and you circled your arms around his neck, bracing yourself for more.

“Shit, Mark.” Your head fell back when he circled the head of his dick against your throbbing clit and Mark’s eyebrows furrowed and you know that he is dying to be inside you. You moved your hips to finally get Mark’s dick at your entrance and Mark holds your hips before sliding the head of his dick inside you, his face crunching before pulling out again, teasing himself.

“Come on, baby, I know you’re dying; just fuck me hard, please.” You bite Mark’s lower lip and that seem to be the last nail in the coffin because he now has both of his hands on your hips, gripping them tightly before pushing his cock inside you in one go, delving deep and hard within you and his long legs quaked immensely with how taut your walls are clasping his length.

“So fucking tight.” He groans against your neck and you have adjusted to his size almost immediately so you moved against him and Mark started to pull out of you slowly before thrusting back in deeper and harder. He looks between the two of you, watching how your hole swallows the entirety of his huge dick and he bites his lower lip.

“Your pussy looks so fucking beautiful like this, with my cock stretching you out.” Mark’s dirty talking seemed to be on full-on mode today, not that you are complaining, not when he starts slamming in to you at a fast and hard pace, his grip on your hips bruising but you love it, the pain only heightening your desire. You leaned back against the counter; both of your palms laid flat against the cold surface to balance yourself as Mark continues to pound in to you.

“B-baby, shit, don’t, fuck-“ Mark stuttered when you started clenching around his cock, clamping his length firmly whenever he slams back in and you sneered at him. He lets out an animalistic growl when you started chasing his thrusts, rocking your hips against his synchronously.

“Fuck, baby, if you keep doing that…” He pushes you by your chest gently until your back meets the cold surface of the kitchen counter once more.

“Don’t hold back, baby, fuck me, just fuck me hard, oh my god please.” You plead and whined and begged and Mark grabs both of your breasts, squeezing them hard before pounding in to you hard; the speed and intensity of his plunges doubling and you enclose his hands that are on your breasts when your body started to tremble violently with how hard Mark is fucking you.

“Uh, baby, shit, please tell me you’re close.” Mark says and you are at a loss for words so you nodded vigorously, one of your hands sinking lower to rub your tingling clit. Mark lets go of your breasts to grab both of your legs, hooking them over his shoulders before pressing your thighs against your chest and his dick went even deeper than earlier and you are crying and sobbing out of pure pleasure right now.

“Fuck, Fuck, Mark, don’t stop, baby, please, I’m so close!” You cried out and Mark can feel your walls constricting even more and his strokes never slowed down. You look up to him and his hair is a mess, face and neck beaded with sweat and with the way he is gripping the back of your thighs, you can tell that he is getting close.

“Shit!” You wailed when you felt the knot at the pit of your stomach started to unravel painfully and deliciously and Mark pushes your fingers away from your clit and replaces it with his thumb, rubbing it until your body went rigid, your third orgasm from oversensitivity milking the last of your strength and sanity. Your nails dig deep on Mark’s wrists; desperately trying to hold on to something real as you felt like you’re going to pass out with how much your climax is eating your insides up.

“Fuck!” Mark grunts loudly when your orgasm finally leads him to his own. Your cramped and sensitive walls squeezed his cock and he comes inside you intensely; his whole body twitching and trembling; his breaths choppy, almost matching your own. Mark finally grows to a still, his cock buried deep inside you as he tries to even out his breathing and for his shaking body to become less tense.

He slowly releases his tight grip on the back of your thighs before guiding them on either side of you, your legs falling at the edge of the counter. Your arms that are on his wrists automatically fell on your sides and you can still feel Mark’s length throbbing inside you.

“That was awesome, baby, I came so fucking hard.” He giggles before hauling you up by your arms gently, your breasts slightly clashing with your boyfriend’s naked, wet chest before placing a long, chaste kiss on your lips. You automatically wrapped your arms around his neck and his cock finally softened inside you. He pulls out of you slowly and you whimpered at the lost of contact, and he snickers upon seeing the mess between your thighs.

“Up here, baby, let’s go get cleaned up.” He winks at you and you nodded, too tired to say anything as you drape your tired arms around your boyfriend and he heaves you up from the counter, wrapping your legs around his waist and his arms are holding your hips as he carries you up to the master’s bedroom. You buried your face against Mark’s neck as you close your eyes; breathing in the musky scent of your boyfriend.

\-----

“Holy shit.” Mark stopped climbing up the stairs when he sees Jaebum on the hallway, who’s just about to climb down the stairs, looking equally shocked to see the two of you.

“Oh.” Jaebum stared at your limp, naked form in Mark’s arms before gaping at the older boy.

“I thought you’re a burglar; why don’t you turn on the lights?” He whispers and you groaned against Mark’s neck.

“Maaaark! I wanna shower and sleep!!” You whined impatiently and Mark pats your back before going up the stairs. He mouthed a good night and talk to you later at Jaebum before walking past him – going straight to the master’s bedroom.

Looks like Jaebum is going to sleep alone tonight.

\-----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I SHOULDN’T BE LEFT WITH MY THOUGHTS ALSHDGLKAHSDGL


	3. Welcome back, Jaebum!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _After Jaebum comes back from a sudden out of the country business trip, the two of you finally reconcile and his desire to make it up to you reached a whole new level._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Third part; another het smut with the reader’s other boyfriend hahaha how lucky is this girl lmao. And again this is very detailed and graphic so please read at your own risk! I tried making this to full-on dom!jb… but I failed hahaha! I hope you enjoy!!!_

_6PM._   


You will finally be out of work and you are more than excited to go home tonight.

Mark mentioned in the morning before he sends you to work that Jaebum will be home today from his urgent business trip on the other side of the world. Jaebum was out for more than week and neither you nor Mark had the chance to see him before he left.

You contemplated a lot of times if you will message Jaebum while he was gone, or even before he flies, but your inner brat didn’t want to give in. Mark didn’t say anything about it, though he keeps you updated how Jaebum is and what he is doing, despite you not asking.

You have seen some missed calls from Jaebum at late night when you were sleeping, but you were unable to call him back, because, one, you are technically still mad at him and he’s supposed to be still mad at you too, second, you were too busy with work that you rarely touch your phone. Mark seemed to be enough for a few days, but, as days go by, you are missing your other man. 

That’s why seeing a familiar set of broad shoulders, pierced ears, and neatly styled hair waiting in front of your office building made your heart jump in joy and a sweet smile immediately registered on your face. Jaebum’s back is on you with his hands in his pockets, cutely shifting his weight from one foot to another.

The clinking of your heels against the asphalt made Jaebum still before he turns on his heels to face you. You clutched your bag with both of your hands as you bowed your head slightly, too coward to face him just yet. You stopped when you are about a foot away from him and you finally meet his gaze.

“Hey.” He mutters and you press your lips together.

“Hey yourself.” You answered before looking anywhere but him.

“I-I just came back-“ He clears his throat and looked away, trying to lessen the awkward atmosphere between the two of you since this is the first time that the two of you had talked after the fight.  
“Yeah, Mark told me.” You mumbled before looking at the car behind him. Jaebum scratched his head lightly before gaping at you.

“I- I actually wanted to take the two of you out for dinner… but Mark needs to be in their Daegu office tonight and won’t be back ‘til tomorrow, so, I was wondering if-“ He clears his throat again before turning to gaze at you.  


“If you will be okay with just you and I, tonight?” He pursed his lips together and your heart warmed. Jaebum’s chivalry and gentleman quality never fails to amaze you even though you are already in a relationship. You tried to hide your smile at the thought and also on how flustered Jaebum looks right now. You suppressed the giggles that are threatening to come out of your lips by biting on your lower lip.

“S-sure.” You answered timidly but that was all that Jaebum needs. He smiles at you before walking towards the car, opening the door at the passenger seat for you to get in. He gets on to the driver seat immediately and drove to the restaurant where the three of you frequent whenever you want to have a nice, fine dinner.

\-----

Your orders have arrived and you smiled at each other before starting to dig in to your food. No one had spoken a lot since the two of you got in the restaurant, apart from telling the waitresses your orders.

You poke your steak with your fork, attempting to slice the piece of meat languidly but, as always, you would always lose patience and would ask either Mark or Jaebum to cut it for you. However, now, you are not sure if you want to do that.

Just when you’re about to ran the knife over the medium done beef for the nth time; a plate appeared in front of you. You look up to see Jaebum handing you his steak, already cut into small pieces. You smiled at him before grabbing the plate, in return, he took yours before placing it in front of him.

“Thank you, Jaebum.” You thanked him sincerely. 

“You’re welcome, baby.” He smiled his signature lazy smile and you felt your face warm up with the endearment.

“And… I’m sorry…” You bowed your head before fidgeting with the knife and fork that are in your hands. Jaebum looks up from his meal; waiting for you to continue.

“I- I should’ve apologized way, way back, but I was resisting so hard. I know that you only want what’s good for me, you and Mark… but… I always test your patience and temper… I promise to be more sensitive this time. I’m sorry, I won’t let that happen again, Jae.” You looked at him with your eyes watering. Jaebum drops his knife and fork before standing up, crouching in front of you before cupping your face, thumbing your cheek and you leaned against his touch.

“It’s OK, baby, it is also my fault; I went overboard with the punishment, and I was… I was worried about you so much.” Both of his hands are now cupping your face.

“When I was away, I tried calling you but you didn’t want to talk to me… I was bugging Mark the entire week to make sure that you’re alright… And…” He stopped talking before his hands dropped to yours, his thumbs tracing your knuckles while he looks at them as if it’s the most beautiful thing in the world.

“A-and what, Jae?” Jaebum brings your hand to his lips, kissing your knuckles gently and you’ve noticed that his hands are shaking.

“I was scared… Scared that you might break up with me, or, want me out of the relationship…” He lets out a nervous laugh before shaking his head, sticking his tongue out. Your eyes widened at his statement; why would he think that way?

“J-Jaebum- I’m so sorry… I didn’t mean to make it appear that way…” You removed your hands from his grip before cradling his face with your hands, your thumbs lifting his chin up to look at you, but his misty eyes are looking anywhere but your eyes.

“God, I feel so bad. I promise that wasn’t my intention. I love you, okay? I love you and Mark so much – please- please don’t ever think that I’ll be breaking up with you or something, because that will never happen… Jaebum, look at me, please.” Jaebum finally looks at you with uncertainty still present in his eyes. He lifts his trembling hands to your shoulders before staring at your eyes intently.

“D-do you really mean what you’ve just said, baby?” His voice cracked a bit, making your heart break even more than it already is. You felt so bad for ignoring Jaebum, seeing how vulnerable he looks right now. You didn’t even imagine that he would be insecure on what his standing is in your relationship, ever. But then again, you’ve never been in this kind of situation before, and you felt so lucky to have someone like him and Mark to love you more than they love themselves.

“Of course, Jaebum. I meant every single word that I’ve said.” You wiped the single tear that left Jaebum’s eyes and he licks his lips.  


“P-prove it then.” His eyes suddenly darkened and his grip on your clothed shoulders tightened.

You shot him an equally dark gaze as you quickly pressed your lips against his unresisting warmth, coaxing his mouth open, kissing him deeply, letting him know that you meant what you just said not just through words. Jaebum lifted his hand to push you closer to him by your nape; his tongue, teeth, and lips quickly gaining the upper hand with the kiss, devouring yours hungrily and passionately. His other hand dropped to your thigh, massaging small circles against your soft skin. You gasped against his mouth when his fingers sneak inside your skirt, digging the pads of his fingers against your inner thigh, which is dangerously close to your core.

“L-let’s go home.” You pulled away from his slightly chapped lips and he smirks, catching your bottom lip between his teeth before pulling his hand away from your thigh. He stood up before dropping a few notes on the table; grabbing your hand as the two of you made your way out of the restaurant, leaving the remaining steak and wine untouched.

\-----

Jaebum suddenly pushed you against the door of the passenger seat when you reached the parking lot. He takes your mouth in his again, cupping your jaw between his large hands and he presses his body as close to you as possible. He groans in between kisses when you buck your hips against his groin, his half-hard member bulging on his black slacks.

He presses his lips against your cheek while he brushes your hair against your face, tucking them behind your ear.

"I want you, baby." He growls before licking the shell of your ear and you felt your whole body shiver up to the tips of your toes. You moaned when Jaebum places one of his knees in between your legs and began grinding his crotch against your core and your head fell back against the window shield, your arms circling around your boyfriend's waist.

"I-I want you too, Jaebum, b-but- ahhh!" You yelped when Jaebum bites on the juncture of your neck and shoulder before delivering a particularly hard hump against your core, making your clit tingle with pleasure.

"Shit, Jaebum, not here." You managed to croak out your attempt to stop him but he continued moving, grinding against you without hesitation and care that you are in a public place. Jaebum's lips moved from the side of your neck to the column of your throat, sucking another bruise harshly and your mind went fuzzy, your head swimming as your hands made its way up to your boyfriend's broad shoulders.

"Goddamnit, you're so fucking hot. I wanna fuck you right here, right now." He snarls and you cried out when Jaebum's hand gropes your breast while catching your lips in another heated kiss, snaking his tongue inside your mouth, dominating the kiss once again and you responded with equal hunger, your hands wandering all over his toned, clothed back.

“J-Jaebum, please- n-not here, people m-might catch us.” You dig your fingers against his back, attempting to make him stop and he groans against your neck before pulling away obediently, to your surprise. You are still trying to catch your breath when he pulls you from the door so that he can open it, gesturing for you to get inside quickly with a slight tilt of his head to the side, obviously impatient. He closes the door shut before walking around to the driver’s seat, getting inside the car in lightning speed.

\-----

Jaebum steps on the gas and started driving his way out of the building. It would normally take about an hour to get to your place, but with the pace your boyfriend is driving, it looks like you two can get there in half the time. However, it still seems to stretch on to forever. You are dripping against your cotton panties and it’s sticking uncomfortably against your skin and Jaebum has been adjusting his pants whenever he needs to stop driving. 

You can see the outline of his erection despite the lack of lighting inside the car, and it makes your mouth water and your pussy to get even wetter. You lick your lips hungrily and you stared at him; his full attention is focused on the road and you sneered, having a devious plan in mind.

Seeing how hard he is underneath the restraints, you cannot help the desire filling your nerves. All you wanted to do is taste and devour his cock. You wanted to show him how much you’ve missed him, and how much you value him in your relationship. You wanted to take his insecurities and doubts away.

\-----

Jaebum lets out a hiss and his whole body shuddered when he felt a hand on top his thigh, and a set of wet lips hovering his neck. He choked out a groan when your fingers travelled higher, massaging his thick, trembling thigh while you bury your face against the crook of your boyfriend’s neck, kissing, nipping, and sucking on his skin not-so-gently.

“W-what are you doing, I’m d-driving, holy shit.” You bit his perfectly chiseled jaw at the same time as you cup his bulge, making Jaebum’s hands grip the steering wheel impossibly harder. Your fingers traced the outline of his dick through his thin slacks and boxers as you pepper the side of his face with kisses, your boyfriend’s breaths turning shallow when you reached for the zipper of his slacks.

“D-don’t, ______, goddamnit.” He huffs and he manages to grip your wrist with one of his hands and he drove a little slower than earlier – not letting his arousal and lust take over yet.

“You’re so hard for me, baby.” You nip on the side of his ear when your fingers still found the zipper despite the grip that he has on your wrist. He wanted to stop you, but your touch feels so damn good that he cannot just move away – and you smirked against his cheek. Jaebum needs to let go of your wrist to grab the gear lever, needing to change gears and you took this opportunity to pull the zipper down completely and unclasping the button of his black slacks. Jaebum let out a huge breath when you pulled his boxers down to reveal his swollen, throbbing dick.

You eyed his erection once before you smirk at him, your lips finding his ear and you lick the shell of it slowly and Jaebum shivered once more, the car screeching because his foot slipped from the gas for a good millisecond.

“Damn it, _______. We’re going to get ourselves in trouble.” He shook his head and ignored the sensations that are rushing through his groin and tried to focus on driving. Just a few more minutes and you will be at home. Maybe you would also realize that and you’ll stop moving. He let out a sigh of relief when you pulled away from his ear, but he was quick to jump into conclusions.

“Fuck!” He groans and his eyes turn into slits when you lowered your face to his dick, practically inhaling his angry member. You took him all the way in, the tip reaching the back of your throat before pulling out of him slowly, sucking on the head of his dick before bobbing your head down, up, then down, the change in the pace is so fucking fast that Jaebum cannot even catch up on it, his focus on the road dwindling and flying all over the place.

“Fuck, shit, oh God, baby.” His head fell back against the head rest, thankful that he is driving on a freeway, but this is still dangerous but Jaebum cannot seem to make you stop, not when you loosen his grip against his thighs, allowing him to move his hips up ever-so-slightly considering the situation and his current position.

You hummed, swallowed, and slurped around his member and Jaebum’s head felt dizzy and he knows that he cannot hold on much longer. 

“S-stop, ______, fuck, woman, we’re almost home.” He roughly grabs your hair to pull your mouth away from his pulsating dick with a pop. You look up to him with your mouth slick with saliva and precum, and Jaebum growls loudly, resisting the urge to shove his erect cock back into your warmth. You pulled away from him after kissing the head of his dick and you leaned back against your seat, throwing your boyfriend a playful wink.

“You’re going to be the death of me.” He murmurs while shaking his head as he parks the car in the drive way in front of your shared apartment. Jaebum fixes his pants before stepping out of the vehicle and you wiped your mouth with the back of your hand before following Jaebum to the door.

\----- 

Jaebum gasps in surprise when you used all your force to push him against the front door once the two of you are inside your apartment. He looks at you through heavy-lidded eyes as you removed your heels and in just a blink of an eye, the sound of your knees meeting the floor resonated against the room and your hands are fumbling against the button and zipper of his pants once more until you have both garments pooling at his ankles.

“W-wait, _____.” Jaebum was cut short when a gasp left his lips as you grasp his throbbing cock, your hand squeezing the base slowly as you eyed his dick with pure hunger and lust, causing Jaebum’s eyes to darken even more.

“You want me to show you how much I love you, right?” Your purposely enunciate each word with sultriness that never fails to arouse the hell out of your boyfriend. You lick your lips when Jaebum bites his lower lip while you continue to pump his girth rigidly and at a steady pace. You ran your tongue flat against the head of his dick, putting more pressure when you reached the slit, and Jaebum’s groan made your pussy drip even more.

“I’ll make sure to prove that to you tonight, baby.” Even before Jaebum can react to what you just said, you engulfed half of his dick in one go while your other hand is gripping the other half, digging and running your nails against the large, pulsating vein on the underside.

“F-fuck!” Jaebum’s head fell back against the door with a thump and you look up to him before pulling out of him, only to push his dick back in to your hungry mouth, determined to continue where the two of you left off earlier back in the car.

“Damn it.” One of Jaebum’s hands is gripping your nape while the other is clawing at the wooden door behind him as you continued to suck him off, making sure to pay more attention to the swollen head. Jaebum pulls at your hair hard when you suddenly took him all the way in, deep-throating him easily and you felt his thick thighs quivering beneath your fingertips. You lifted your head half-way his dick before sliding it down your cavern once more, making sure swallow around him heavily and another thump has been heard from above you.

“Fuck – baby – you’re going to make me cum.” He half speaks-half cries and you rake your nails against his thigh before pulling out of him completely; staring at his dark orbs with an evil smile on your face.

“Fuck my mouth, Jaebum.” Your throaty, raspy voice made Jaebum’s dick twitch, so you slip his dick inside your mouth again, the head hitting your gag reflex and, once more, Jaebum was dumbstruck for a few seconds – letting your words sink in but when you hummed against the entirety of his length – it snapped him out of his reverie and his reaction was involuntary. Both of his hands are now gripping the hairs at back of your neck as he thrusts in and out of your wet mouth, the filthy sounds filling the air and you look up to meet your boyfriend’s lustful eyes, your eyes glowing with mirth.

“Fuck baby.” You swirled your tongue over his head when he snaps his hips back in before tonguing the rest of his length and he holds your head in place, fucking your mouth at the pace he wanted, the tip of his girth hitting the back of your throat and you held on to your boyfriend’s thick thighs tightly, tears already spilling from your eyes but you don’t care, you only encouraged him more when you slurped and coughed around his member loudly while digging your nails against his thighs at the same time.

“Damn it, ______. I’m cumming… Fuck! Let me-“He attempted to pull out of your mouth but you pushed him against the door, keeping him in place as you swallowed heavily around his dick and with a loud, heavy, and throaty grunt, Jaebum came inside you violently, his cum travelling down your gullet and you slightly bobbed your head up and down his still hard length to ride out his high.

When Jaebum finally recovers, his hands slipped out of your neck and you let him go with a pop – smirking when you felt Jaebum shudder as you lick the remaining cum on his slit. 

“Fuck – baby.” He chuckles, unable to say anything else as he gapes at you through heavy-lidded eyes.

“Did I do well?” You winked before standing up, wrapping your arms around your boyfriend’s neck. 

“You are perfect, baby.” He pecks your lips before kissing your nose, causing you to let out a giggle. He wraps his arms around our middle before dipping his head further to kiss you deeply, his tongue tasting every inch of your mouth. He catches your tongue and bottom lip with his teeth before nipping at the abused skin.

“Let’s go to bed, and I’ll take care of you.”

\-----

You yelped when Jaebum practically threw you on the bed after undressing you and carrying you over his shoulders to the bedroom. He stands at the foot of the bed and he grabs your ankles, pulling you towards the edge of the bed and you tittered.

“All fours, now.” He groans while his dark, lust-blown eyes bear holes on you and you bit your lip, knowing that your boyfriend’s not-so-subtle dominance in bed is already coming out, it means that he is incredibly turned on. You quickly get on your knees and forearms as instructed, your ass hitting Jaebum’s groin and he is still hard as rock– making your whole body shiver with too much excitement.

“Ahh!” You squealed when Jaebum slaps your ass cheek before spreading your pussy wide with his hands, another shriek leaving your open mouth when he buries his face against your folds from behind, his tongue prodding your entrance before enclosing his mouth over your clit, sucking on the perky nub harshly and you dig your face against the mattress; Jaebum’s name slipping out of your lips like a mantra.

“Shit!” You lifted your head when Jaebum slaps your ass one more time before plunging two of his fingers inside your pussy while he continues to suck, nip, and bite on your clit. He began pumping his fingers in and out of your dripping core and you laid your hand flat against the sheets, craning your head back to get a better of view of your boyfriend while he eats you out and you let another moan slip when the tip of his fingers found your g-spot. Satisfied with how your body is responding to his ministrations, Jaebum continued to fuck you with his fingers while he laps on your throbbing clit.

“G-God, fuck, Jaebum!” Jaebum felt your walls clench hard around his fingers and your clit pulsating against his tongue and he knows that you are close, the filthiest sounds escaping your lips and he abruptly pulls away, making you whine and cry out loud with your lower body sinking against the sheets. You are about to crane your head back to glare at your boyfriend but when he circles his arm around your waist to pull you up until you are on your knees again, delivering another tingly smack against your butt before pushing his hard cock inside your slick, wet heat; you let a loud call of his name escape your lips instead.

“I told you, I’ll take care of you, baby girl.” He pushes his thick length in you until he’s balls deep – the slight pain from the sudden intrusion only heightening your frenzy, making you claw your nails against the satin sheets.

“Shit! Jaebum!” You shrieked when he starts plunging in and out of your wet core at a punishingly fast pace, not letting you adjust to his huge size. You have sex quite often, but Jaebum is still amazed on how tight your walls are clamping his cock or fingers – and Mark shares the same thought. 

“Ahh, shit- please!” You let out another yelp when he grabs both of your wrists before crossing them behind you; your upper half falling against the mattress, your shoulders supporting your weight and your left cheek resting against the mattress to avoid the possibility of suffocation. He grins with the sight before kneading on your ass cheeks roughly, making you clench around his cock unconsciously.

“You’re always so fucking tight, baby.” He growls from behind you and you tried to tear your wrists away from his tight grip to try holding on to something to keep you sane- but with how hard Jaebum is holding on to it as well as his vicious thrusts, you were rendered motionless and your mind is purely clouded with unfathomable pleasure.

“G-God Jaebum, don’t stop, rig-right-there.” Jaebum angled his hips just right to hit your sweet spot and he circles his arm around your waist before pushing you against his thrusts, abusing the same spot over and over until you felt your legs turn to jelly, your nails digging against the palms of your bounded arms. When you felt like you’re just one breath away from letting go, Jaebum suddenly stopped thrusting but kept his cock buried deep inside you, causing a throaty groan to leave your dry mouth.

Jaebum kisses the dip of your spine, licking on the sweat that gathered there before hauling you up to his chest, circling your arms around his neck while both his hands settled on your hips, massaging your sides to help you relax before biting on our earlobe.

“What do you want, baby girl?” He digs his fingers against your sides before rolling his hips, a sob leaving your lips while you drop your head to your boyfriend’s shoulder.

“G-God Jaebum I want to cum – please make me cum.” You whined – knowing how much it affects Jaebum and you are rewarded by a hard shove, but you know it is not enough.

“Please… - Jae… Please make me cum, I can’t take it anymore.” You latch your mouth on the side of his neck and he dips his head to kiss you hungrily and fervently as he begins to drive in to you once more– the pace, speed, and intensity of his thrusts doubling and continuing to abuse your g-spot better at the new found angle.

“Shit – shit – baby – I’m gonna fucking come – please don’t stop.” You egg him on, knowing how weak Jaebum is with your low, breathy, and whiny voice. You envelope his hands on your hips that he uses to trap and push you against his plunges and it all becomes too much to take.

“Fuck, ______.” Jaebum felt you clench around him and he bites on the juncture of your shoulder and arm and that was your undoing. Your orgasm hit you hard and fast – blinding your eyesight with white spurts and your body quaked tremendously, your breaths hitching and your moans, whimpers, and sobs filled Jaebum’s ears and the four corners of the room.

Your quivering body and your still clenching walls eventually sent Jaebum to his own end, his thick thighs trembling, his own breathing quickening, his hips stuttering, and his mouth agape with his forehead, neck, and chest glistening with sweat. He tries to pull out of you but you reached for his behind to trap him against your body.

“Cum inside me, baby.” You breathed and Jaebum lets out a long, throaty groan against your neck. Not long after, you felt his hot seeds filling you up as he sucks on your neck while he keeps a bruising hold on your hips. Jaebum continues to roll his hips against yours to ride out both of your highs as he kisses you again, his cock still twitching inside you.

“You’re fucking amazing.” He murmurs against your lips before pulling out of you; laying you on the bed gently with your eyes closed and your body still trembling and shaking from the aftermath.

“I’ll get something to clean you up, okay?” Jaebum kisses your forehead and you nodded, too tired to say anything. Jaebum did come back with a towel in hand and started cleaning you up. He dresses you with one of Mark’s shirts and a fresh underwear before lying next to you on his boxers – wrapping an arm around your waist, pushing you close to his chest. You wrapped an arm around him and buried your face at the crook of his neck. 

“Jaebum?” You looked up to you boyfriend and he looks at you curiously.

“Yes baby girl?”

“I’m starving…” You stick your bottom lip out and he smiled widely.

“Right – me too. I’ll order some pizza, okay?” He pecks your lips and the two of you laughed – remembering that you haven’t eaten much of the steak back in the restaurant.

\-----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be at least 2 more chapters here ;) (both threesome)


	4. A Threesome, Finally!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been about a month since you and your boyfriends had your moments, and Mark and Jaebum are starting to get impatient. 
> 
> Warning/s: Poly!Markbum, Polyamorous relationship, Shameless Threesome, Slight boy to boy, Slightly rough sex (spanking, hair pulling, though not too much), Multiple orgasms, Overstimulation, Blowjob, Ass play (this wasn’t part of the original plan I swear), though mostly fluffy sex too?, Aftercare, etc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _A/N: I AM SO SO SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT. Also, this is straight-up sex and filth so read at your own risk. Control is not part of my vocabulary when it comes to this Poly!couple, I apologize. And the last 4k+ words of this fic is written in less than 3 hours haha so I don’t know how it turn out tbh. Anyhow, I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

\-----

Seriously, you have no idea how you ended up kneeling in the middle of your king-sized bed, naked, your two equally hot, horny, and slightly tipsy boyfriends sandwiching you with both of your hands behind your back, a silky, yet thick cloth being wrapped around your elbows down to your wrists.

“Do you trust us, ______?” Jaebum whispered against your ear while he secures the bonds on your arms, holding you immobile. A chill run down your spine when Jaebum tested if the bond was tight enough before he runs his palm over your back – while Mark slowly wraps his hand around your neck, bringing your face closer to his as he smirks.

“You didn’t answer him, ______.” He growls before running his tongue over your dry lips and the hand that is wrapped around your neck went a little tighter and you moaned before nodding, not trusting yourself to speak because Jaebum’s hands are now on top of your mounds, squeezing them rhythmically while he kisses your (surprisingly sensitive) ear.

“Use your mouth, baby girl.” Jaebum bites on your earlobe and Mark presses his thumb under your chin, making you look at him and you can feel your pussy drip when you saw the lustful look on your boyfriend’s eyes.

“Y-yes.” Your whole body is fuzzing and there is a dull ringing on your ears. You cannot remember the last time that the three of you had this kind of moment, where the boys are both feeling dominant and wanting to have their ways with you.

“I – I trust you – I trust the two of you.” You let out a huge breath when Mark loosened his hold against your neck before leaning to give you a peck on your parted lips.

“Good girl.”

\-----

It was a Friday and you told your boys that you will be home late since you just wrapped up another successful project with a new client, so your boss treated everyone in your team dinner. You told them that your friend, Chaeyoung, who is also Mark’s friend, will drop you off so the two of them need not to fetch you or pick you up from the restaurant.

When you got in to the house, it was really dark, so you assumed that your boyfriends are already sleeping in the room. You turned on the lights on the foyer before removing your shoes and coat; slipping on your house slippers before dropping your tired body on the huge couch in the living room.

It has been a tiring month at work to say the least. You can count on your five fingers the times when you come home early, and on the other, the times you didn’t work on a Saturday or Sunday.  
Jaebum and Mark would take turns in taking and fetching you from your office especially if it’s already too late, however, sometimes, you would just book a cab home so that you won’t bother your two boyfriends. You won’t blame them as well if they get worried, especially when Jaebum once mentioned that your eyebags are becoming more prominent and it shows on your face and body that you are losing weight.

You know that one of them might lash out on you anytime soon, especially Jaebum, if this continues, so you always talk to them about it, being completely honest with what you are doing, and that this is what you wanted to do, then you will partner it with your cutest smiles, warmest hugs, and sweet kisses, which you know both cannot resist.

You stood up from the couch when you were able to stretch your tired limbs and back enough before going to the kitchen, turning on the lights before opening the fridge to find a bottle of water. You closed the refrigerator door, and just when you’re about to uncap it, you felt two large arms circling your waist and you let out a loud shriek, causing the bottle to drop on the floor.

“Sshh… It’s me, baby girl.” Jaebum buries his face against your neck before placing a light, lingering kiss while his hands are gripping your waist tightly, pressing your back close to his naked chest.  
“You scared me! Why do you have to sneak on me like that?” You slap the arm that is wrapped around your middle and you giggled when Jaebum laughs against your neck.

“I just want to surprise you, babe.” He kisses your jaw and you roll your eyes even though he cannot see you.

“How did you manage to get here without me hearing you? You sure inherited Nora’s skills already.” You turn your head to meet your boyfriend’s gaze before lifting your hand to cup his cheek.

“How’s your day been, baby?” You placed your hand at the back of his neck before running the pad of your fingers against his scalp and Jaebum leans against your touch.

“It was alright – what about yours?” He kisses your temple before resting his hands top of your clothed stomach.

“Tiring, as usual, though we had successfully got the project, so things would be slowing down the next few weeks for sure.” You continued massaging his scalp while Jaebum starts pressing little kisses on your cheek, your jaw, down to your neck. You tilted your head to side so that Jaebum would have better access to your sweet spots, and you tittered when he sucks lightly below your collarbone at the same time his hands travel up to your clothed breasts.

“What are you doing?’ You asked breathlessly when Jaebum presses his body closer to yours, his naked chest clashing with your back and you can feel him starting to grind his clothed crotch against your ass while he deliberately pops the buttons of your blouse one by one.

“What do you think I am doing?” Jaebum bites on your earlobe before licking on the shell of your ear and you moaned when Jaebum untucks your blouse from your pants before reaching behind you and unclipping your bra; lifting them on top of your chest, freeing your mounds for him to grope and squeeze without any barrier.

“W-wait – Jaebum – I – oh _fuck_ –“ Your words were cut short when your boyfriend quickly pushes you against the door of the fridge, letting out a shriek when your cheek and now naked breasts met the cold, metal surface. He slides both garments down your arms before throwing both on the floor. You shivered from head to toe when Jaebum lets out a deep groan when he closes the gap between your bodies again, his half-hard erection now aggressively grinding against your behind.

“Having fun without me?” Your head snapped to the side and saw Mark, who is also half-naked, leaning against the wall at the entrance of the kitchen, _oh fuck me_.

Jaebum didn’t seem to be fazed by Mark’s presence, instead, he pushes your hair to the side before his mouth is on top of your shoulder while his hands are holding your hips in place as he continues to roll his own hips against yours earnestly.

“M – Mark… Ah!!” Your head fell back against Jaebum’s broad shoulder when Jaebum digs his teeth on the juncture of your nape and shoulder as he synchronously pushed your ass against a particularly hard dry hump.

“You two look so damn hot…” You hear Mark’s deep, growling voice from a distance and your hands are now balled into fists against the metal surface and you are letting out soft mewls while Jaebum laves his tongue over and over the bruise that he had left on your neck. All of a sudden, Jaebum pulls away from you and without Jaebum’s body supporting yours, you felt like your shaky legs are going to give out on you but Mark is quick to be on your side, turning you around before trapping your body against the fridge door, lifting both of your arms above your head. His body is now covering yours completely as he nuzzles his nose against your cheek, down to your neck, before he presses a kiss on your chest.

“M-Mark –“ You gasped when Mark lowers his face to suck lewdly on one of your nipples before his sharp teeth grazes the tip; running his wet tongue over the now hard nub before switching sides, delivering a more intense suck on the other before biting on it deeper and harder; and you can feel your pussy constrict with each bite, suck, and lick on your now swollen nipples.

Jaebum reappears behind Mark and he replaces Mark’s hands that are trapping your wrists against the cold surface and he kisses Mark’s shoulder while the other boy fondles with the button of your jeans and you pressed your legs together at the view of Mark and Jaebum’s hungry and lustful eyes as they stare at your half-naked form – making you squirm in front of them.

“Is our baby girl getting excited?” Mark bites his lip before he continues to fumble with the button of your jeans and he turns his head to the side, pressing a small kiss on Jaebum’s jaw while the other continued to stare at your flushed form.

You were taken aback when Jaebum suddenly leans forward, capturing your lips in a heated kiss while Mark kneels on the ground to press light kisses on your stomach before snapping the button of your jeans, pulling the zipper down as he continues to kiss the skin that is being revealed as he slowly drags the garment down your legs. Your mewls are completely swallowed by the man kissing you as the man below started to bite on the thin skin on top of the waistband of your panties.

Jaebum didn’t stop kissing you until you felt your throat constrict with the lack of oxygen entering your airways. You started whimpering against Jaebum’s mouth and wiggling against the tight hold that he has on your wrists. Jaebum finally spared you some mercy and finally released your lips and you suck in a huge breath, making Jaebum chuckle evilly as he run the pad of his thumb over your abused lips.

By the time that you have exhaled the air that you sharply inhaled, Mark now has both your underwear and jeans pooling at your ankles. Mark stood up and stepped to the side as Jaebum lets go of your wrists, wrapping your arms around his neck before crouching in front of you, grabbing your thighs and lifting you off of the floor, leaving your clothes behind, allowing you to drape your legs around your boyfriend’s middle, your back still resting against the refrigerator.

“Let’s get you to bed, baby girl.” Mark bites on your earlobe and you felt yourself being carried towards the direction of your bedroom.

\----

That’s how you ended up in this situation – your arms are tightly bounded behind you with your consent, of course, and the smile on your boyfriends’ faces made your worries disappear all at once. You know that they’re not going to hurt you, and just like what you’ve told them earlier, you do trust them, both of them.

“It has been what, a month? Baby girl, you have no idea how much Jaebum and I had missed you…” Mark caresses your cheek before kissing your dry lips, while Jaebum presses a few more kisses on your back as his form of agreement. Mark and Jaebum switched places, so Jaebum is now in front of you and Mark behind you. Jaebum sits on the bed, taking you with him by your shoulders as he leans against the headboard. He guides you on your knees before cradling your jaw with his hands.

“Tonight, you will be a good girl, and do whatever we say, baby.” Jaebum whispers against your ear and you moaned when he licks the shell of your ear and you felt your other man separating your legs slowly and you can feel the anticipation thump heavily against your veins.

“If you want us to stop or if you think it’s too much, you can always use the safe word, okay?” Mark says as he presses a kiss on each of your butt cheek.

“Y-yes.” You moan out your response and you gulped heavily when Mark bends you over so that your face is directly facing Jaebum’s crotch while he sticks your ass further up in the air. Your body shook when you felt Mark’s hot breath grazing your wet core as he spreads your ass cheeks to reveal your glistening folds.

“You’re so fucking wet. Being tied up like this turn you on so much, ain’t it?” _Oh yes, the king of dirty talk, Mark._ Your boyfriend presses another chaste kiss on your ass before breathing on your folds, causing you to let out another shuddering breath.

“What? He hasn’t even touched you yet, baby.” Jaebum smiles; amused with how your body is reacting to every single sensation. You wanted to roll your eyes at your boyfriend’s retort; but you do know that you will be in huge trouble if you do so, so you just kept your gaze fixed at Jaebum’s crotch, staring at the outline of his hard cock through the thin layer of clothing that he is wearing.  
“Do you want to play with my cock, baby?” Jaebum lifts your head up and you bit your lip before nodding.

“Say it.” He says through gritted teeth before lifting your head higher so that you would meet his eyes. _Always the more dominant one,_ you thought.

“I wanna play with your cock, Jaebum, please let me suck you off…” You lick your lips hungrily and Jaebum shrugs, but you do know that his cock just twitched at your statement. Not long after, he frees his hard dick from its restraints, and Jaebum pushes you towards his cock through your hair. Your mouth watered at the sight of the precum on the slit so you didn’t waste any more time, you lick the slit slowly before pushing the head inside your mouth, sucking and licking around the head, trying to set a rhythm. Mark keeps a tight hold of your waist while Jaebum holds your head in place by gripping your hair and shoulder to prevent you from falling, since with your bounded hands, you won’t have any leverage.

When you are about to resume sucking your boyfriend off, you were caught off-guard when you felt one of Mark’s large palm landing loudly on one of your ass cheeks, making you let out a loud “Fuck” instead. Before you even had the chance to react, Mark buries his face between your folds while Jaebum pushes your head back against his dick – the man being blown groaning at the feeling of your moans and whimpers surrounding his girth as Mark began sliding his tongue inside your hole, collecting your wetness before running his tongue over your clit. He flicks your clit in harsh circles before enclosing his mouth on top of the small mound, sucking harshly which made you rock your hips against your boyfriend’s face, the dick inside your mouth twitching because of the sounds that are escaping your throat.

“Take more of it, baby girl.” Jaebum pushes his dick all the way in your throat at the same time as Mark slaps both of your ass cheeks while still sucking the life out of your clit. You felt the head of Jaebum’s dick at the back of your throat and you hold him there as you tried your best to swallow and slurp around his member while your pussy and ass are being tortured in the best way possible.  
You coughed loudly and gulped a huge amount of air when Jaebum withdraws his cock from your mouth, but it was quickly replaced by a loud scream when you felt three of Mark’s fingers easing its way inside your drenched slit.

“So fucking wet, can you hear how wet you are, ______?” Mark pushes his long fingers in and out of your drenched slit at a brisk pace and you are finding it hard to keep still; with both of your hands bounded behind you, you can only seek balance from the men behind and in front of you. Your upper body is resting against Jaebum’s thighs and you wanted to continue tasting his member, but Mark started to slowly lick around your tight rim, and your whimpers and moans of pleasure started to escalate – followed by a string of curses and profanities.

“Goddamit, Mark!” You cried out when Mark bites on the thin skin of your asshole before giving it a hard suction while his fingers set a punishingly fast rhythm, hitting that spot in you that makes your legs and whole body shake.

“Lift your head, baby. Mark is not the only guy here.” _Right._ You had almost forgotten about the boy in front of you because your vision and brain is starting to get bleary. 

“Give your other boyfriend attention or something, ______. He’s pouting.” Mark pulls away from your hole before resuming playing with your rim and you tried your best to lift your head to gaze at your other man. Despite the pleasure building up at the pit of your stomach, you let out a small chuckle when you saw that Im Jaebum, indeed, is _pouting._

“You feel neglected, Bummie?” Your words were released in harsh breaths as Mark inserted his tongue agonizingly slow inside your tight hole while he buries four of his fingers deep inside your contracting walls.

“Shut up!” Jaebum growls but you can see his cheeks are tinted a dark shade of pink. He lifts your upper body slightly higher before groaning; “If you don’t resume sucking me off, I will ask Mark to stop, how fun you think will that be, baby?” He ghosts his lips over your jaw, up to your ear, and you cried out when Mark withdraws his tongue from your hole and he is slowly dragging his fingers out of your pussy, teasing you.

“ _Fuck!_ Jaebum – _please_ – don’t make him stop. Fuck my mouth, I want it – put your cock back in my mouth, please!” You know you sound desperate, and you did not care at the moment – you want to cum so bad it almost hurts, it is also not helping that Mark was indulging your more dominant boyfriend by not moving his fingers but kept them buried deep inside you.

“Less talk, more work baby girl.” Jaebum smirks as he guides your mouth back on top of his cock. You lowered your face to his dick while not breaking eye contact with Jaebum, making him growl when the head of his hard cock reached the back of your throat.

“Fuck.” Jaebum grunts and Mark took this as a go signal to continue fucking you with his long fingers, this time, he wasn’t holding back. He pistons in and out rapidly and the dick inside your throat twitches ever-so-slightly when you moan or cry out loud with the pleasure. Jaebum lifts your tear-stricken face and you inhaled a huge amount of breath when Mark’s mouth is back on your asshole, sucking lewdly and your body fell limp against Jaebum’s as your orgasm washed over your entire being – your body thrashing and wriggling tremendously. Despite the deafening buzz against your ears, you can still hear the hard sucks of Mark’s mouth on your asshole and the squelching sounds of his fingers continuously fucking your overly wet core, and it only heightened your still on-going peak.

You thought that the boys will spare you at least a few minutes to recuperate from your huge orgasm, _oh how wrong can you be._

As soon as Mark pulls his drenched fingers out of your hole, he uses your juices to lube his cock before thrusting in to you in one go, bottoming out while his clean hand grips your hip so tight that you are sure you will see bruises in the morning. Mark started to move languidly, pushing his hard cock in and out of your still contracting walls and you grip your hands together, digging your nails against your palms as Mark started pounding in to you, your ass hitting his abs at every thrust.

“You are so fucking tight, baby girl.” He growls against your hair while he brings his drenched fingers in front of Jaebum. Jaebum lifts your chin up to meet his eyes as he sucks his boyfriend’s fingers clear of your juices which make you clench around Mark involuntarily, drawing out a groan from the man behind you.

“Goddamit, you feel so fucking good around me.” Mark snaps his hips up before pulling his now clean fingers out of Jaebum’s mouth, circling his arms around your waist, pushing you flat against his toned chest, hitting your sweet spot at the new found position which made your eyes roll at the back of your head and for a cuss to slip out of your dry lips.

“You hit, jackpot, Mark-ah.” Jaebum chuckles at your wrecked form and Mark just smirks against your neck as he continues to fuck that same spot and you are sure that it won’t take long for you to cum again. Jaebum stood up on the bed in front of you and pulls at your hair and your eyes snap open. With his huge dick in front of you, you do know what he wanted. You opened your mouth wide enough to accommodate his hard length and Jaebum hisses at the feeling. You suck as hard as you could as his length when down your throat again, trying your best to keep up the pace even though you are being wrecked by the slightly older male behind you.

Jaebum holds your hair and nape in place as he started to lose control, he cannot help himself because your mouth is so warm and your lack of gag reflex is such a blessing for him and Mark. He fucks your throat roughly and you didn’t mind, actually, not when Mark reaches below to draw the digit eight against your clit while he continues to slip in and out of you. 

“ _F-fuck_ – Damnit, I’m cumming, baby girl.” Mark buries his face against your neck and you want to tell him to let go, but your mouth is busy, so you purposely clench your walls around him as taut as you possibly can and Mark lets out a throaty groan followed by a long call of your name (and some unintelligible cuss words) as he cums inside you violently. You can feel his seeds filling you up and your pussy contracts even more at the feeling and even though Mark is drained, he didn’t stop thrusting and rubbing your clit until your body went stiff, your 2nd orgasm much more powerful and nerve-wracking than the first one.

Jaebum felt the vibrations of your moans and cries and he was getting close too, but he has other plans, so he removes his cock from your mouth before sitting on the bed with his back resting against the head board once again. Good thing Mark is still gripping your waist because if not, you would have fallen on your face with Jaebum being a bit far from you.

Mark is still breathing heavily against your neck, pressing little kisses and sucks against your sweaty skin as you try to gain control of your own breathing and body. You are still convulsing and your head is rested on Mark’s shoulder with your chest heaving up and down at a crazy rate and your legs trembling against the bed and Mark’s thighs. Mark kisses your neck one last time before pulling out of you slowly, making you mewl silently as Mark cradles you against his arms. You are about to doze off but a loud snap of Jaebum’s fingers knocks you out of your slumber.

“We’re not yet done with you, baby. I haven’t cum yet.” He makes a mocking tsk-tsk sound and Mark chuckles behind you, murmuring a “jealous” but didn’t disagree. Despite his shaky legs, Mark managed to keep you up, walking towards Jaebum by his knees. Jaebum, sensing that his boyfriend is a little tired already, took you in his arms before sitting you on his lap. He murmurs a weakling to you and Mark and Mark just huffs, too tired to actually say something, before lying on his back in front of him.

Your arms felt numb by how hard it is bounded and you wanted to ask them to remove it, but Jaebum was quick to cradle your face with his hands, kissing you hard, slipping his wet muscle inside your mouth. He grips your nape as he kisses you deeper, swallowing all your whimpers as he rolls your hips against his erection, your sensitive clit brushing against his length, your juices and Mark’s cum coating his achingly hard member.

Jaebum bites your tongue and lower lip before muttering, “Let me fuck that pussy – baby girl.” as he continues to grind his hips against yours more aggressively.

“P-Please…” You are sore, yes, but you know that you owe Jaebum his own high, and another orgasm would definitely be good, won’t it?

Jaebum smiles evilly at your fast response. “Turn around for me baby.” He groans and you tried to sit up and turn around, but your jelly limbs failed to cooperate so Jaebum just did the work for you. He let you regain the feeling of your legs while he massages them slowly.

“Come on baby, I need to be inside you right now.” Jaebum bites on the thin skin of your nape and you moaned before lifting your hips slowly, directing your hole drenched with Mark’s cum and your own juices against the head of Jaebum’s member.

“You’re so fucking wet…” Jaebum grips your bounded wrist while the other is at the side of your hip. You looked down as you slowly inserted the swollen head inside your wet slit, taking it easy since it wasn’t even 5 minutes since you last came. However, Jaebum’s patience is thinning and he wants to be inside you so bad so he pushes you against his hard-on by your bounded arms and hips where his hand is leaving red marks against. You squealed when your ass hits his pelvis and Jaebum hisses at the feeling of your cramped walls surrounding his length.

“Fuck, how do you manage to be so damn tight.” Jaebum murmurs in disbelief as he kisses your shoulders, your neck, your jaw and tears are now lingering beneath your eyelids. Jaebum removes his grip from your arm before grasping both of your hips, massaging them slowly to help you relax.

“Move, baby girl.” He growls against your lips and you nodded before slowly rocking your hips against his length. It is not much but it is more than enough to send tingles up your spine and for whimpers to leave your lips. Your bounded hands laid flat against Jaebum’s upper stomach while you continue to move, your body making slow, wave-like movements. Mark is just watching the two of you with both of his hands on top of his head, biting his lower lip with the sight.

The grip on your hips tightened a fraction and you screamed when Jaebum suddenly delivers a hard plunge upwards, finding your g-spot immediately and your body fell forward, your hips stopped moving altogether at the sudden pleasure that coursed through your veins.

“I didn’t say you can stop, baby girl.” He bites on the side of your jaw and you threw your head back against your boyfriend’s shoulder before convincing your shaky knees that you can actually carry yourself up. You managed to do so, luckily, and you started bouncing up and down your boyfriend’s length, your bottom lip trapped between your teeth. Jaebum started to meet your thrusts halfway; rumbling and groaning against your sweaty back while his hands never left your hips, which he uses to push you against his sinful plunges.

Mark felt himself getting hard again at the sight of your sweaty body right at his face. Your lips are chapped, red, slightly bitten, swollen, and red from too much biting and kissing, some parts of your neck are littered with marks and your breasts are bouncing up and down swiftly. The look on your face screams pleasure, and Jaebum is equally wrecked behind you, his eyebrows are furrowed and he is sucking and biting on the skin that his lips can reach. Mark cannot hold on much longer when you let out a loud cry when Jaebum bites on the other side of the juncture of your neck and shoulder; he sits up when he saw your legs closing and opening, your whole body tensing and quivering, it seems like Jaebum had brought you to completion once again.

There are white spots behind your eyes when you had reached your peak again, your nails are scratching the wet skin of Jaebum’s chest as he continues to fuck you while your body is still quaking from that mind-numbing orgasm. You do not know if you can hold on much longer at this point, your whole body is tired and you can feel sweat from _everywhere_ , but the dick inside you is still rock hard and didn’t falter one bit. You can hear Jaebum’s ragged breathing behind you and he stopped jerking, but his hands are still guiding you to undulate in his lap.

“J-Jaebum – please…” You whine and you are about to lean back to rest your head on his shoulder again when you felt Mark’s hand cradling your face, wiping the tears on your cheeks and eyes as well as the sweat that got stuck on your forehead. Mark kisses you slowly, delicately, afraid that you might break soon and you felt your chest about to burst. His hand is caressing your face and neck, tracing the marks that both of them had left and you shivered heavily, while Jaebum’s dick is still painfully hard and throbbing inside you. 

Mark looks at you lovingly and runs the pad of his thumb over your lips before kissing you again, deeper and more fervid this time, making your insides twirl. When Mark’s tongue finally come to play, the man behind you resumed fucking you briskly, and you squirmed against their rigid hold against your hips and neck.

“You look so beautiful, baby girl…” Mark kisses your neck, licking the sweat that got collected at the base of your throat, but your focus is dwindling every now and then. When Mark encloses his beautiful mouth over your sensitive nipple while the twin is being tugged, pinched, and circled, you thought that you are going to lose your mind. Jaebum’s thrusts grow harder, devious, and sinful by the minute and the pain and pleasure of oversensitivity is making your head swim and for your heart to beat erratically you’re afraid it’s going to come out of your rib cage. Mark switch sides just as Jaebum circles his muscled arms around you, your back almost clashing against his chest, (the bounded arms were on the way, pfft) trapping you against his thrusts and Mark’s mouth and hands.

“Goddamit, _____...” Jaebum’s plunges are becoming unsteady and faltering the slightest bit, a telltale of his growing pleasure. You are surprised that he held it this long though.

“Fuck, you are so fucking perfect, you are going to make me come… FUCK!” Jaebum snarls when you clench around him and Mark pulls his mouth away from your now swollen nipples.

“M-Mark – help me out, I’m not going last long.” Jaebum growls and he is just seconds away from coming, but he knows that you are still a good way to reach your fourth orgasm of the night.

Mark immediately understood and he locks eyes with you before he places both of his hands on your inner thighs, spreading them and quickly enclosing his mouth on top of your mound. The scream that you let out is inhumane, and you can feel each and every swipe and lick of Mark’s tongue against your sensitive clit, as well as the alternating harsh and soft sucks by his skilled mouth, and you are sure you are going to pass out after all of this.

Your walls began to constrict even tighter around Jaebum’s length because of Mark’s mouth and he cannot hold on much longer. He came inside you with a breathless, loud groan, his cum squirting out of his slit and you can feel him filling you up. Jaebum’s breaths came out as pants as Mark continues to suck the daylights out of your clit until your limp, tired, and exhausted body grew stiff, your fourth orgasm of the night completely draining your strength and vitality.

Mark continued its torturous suctions on your clit to ride out your high while he pumps his rock hard length. He actually started jerking off the moment Jaebum had fucked you mindless, and he moans aloud making him tug your clit between his teeth – which made you jerk out of the boys’ grips – before pulling away completely. Mark kneels in front of you before pumping his length vigorously, groans and moans slipping out of his glistening, plump lips. He presses your lips against yours when he finally came, spilling his cum all over your stomach and mound. His lips and tongue tasted like you and he didn’t stop kissing you until he had rode out his high.

Jaebum has his head leaned against the headboard with his eyes closed, totally exhausted and you are equally, or maybe more, spent. Mark – who is no less wrecked than the two of you, manage to lift you off of Jaebum and you whined at the loss of contact. He lays you down on the bed on your stomach just below Jaebum’s feet and slowly untied the bounds on your elbows and wrists. He sighed heavily upon seeing the red marks that the thick cloth had left on your skin, as well as the marks that his hands left on your ass cheeks – which made them rosy and a little bruised, which made Jaebum’s eyes snapped open in panic.

“Baby, are you okay?” Mark gently turns you to your side and places you on his lap, careful not to let your sore cheeks touch the sheets. You giggled when Jaebum asks the same question twice, along with a couple of more sorrys and “shit this looks like it hurts” while he massages and kisses your lower arms and ass, while Mark kisses the purplish spots him and Jaebum left on your neck, shoulders, chests, and breasts.

“Boys, I’m okay. Aside from my numb arms and sore pussy and ass, I’m all good.” You tittered and both men let out a sigh, though you’re sure they’re not that convinced.

“We’re still sorry. We were never this rough before.” Mark says and you snorted, making your eyes snap open and for the two men to look at you curiously.

“Maybe you; but not this other guy.” You tilted your head towards Jaebum’s direction and he gasps in surprise.

“She’s right though. Remember our first night?” Mark smirks at Jaebum and the younger just huffed in amusement.

“Fine. But who’s better at aftercare, huh? I always do. Stop making me look like the bad guy here.” He sounds frustrated but the caresses and touches that he has on your sore and tired muscles are the exact opposite. Well, you and Mark have to give him that.

“Since you are better at ‘aftercare’ Jaebummie, why don’t you prepare the bath so we can all shower together?” He winks at his boyfriend and the younger slumps on the bed before wiggling his body in disagreement.

“How could you throw a tantrum at me? I’m older than you by all means, now get your ass up and fill the tub with warm water!” Mark kicks Jaebum’s shin and the younger let out a groan but quickly complied, but not after ruffling the elder’s hair affectionately and kissing you on the lips longingly.

“I’m only doing this for our baby girl, remember that Mark-ah.” He scooted inside the bathroom and you and Mark chuckled at Jaebum’s childish acts.

“Baby, can you sit up?” Mark asks and you nodded. The boys are great in massaging your numb arms and legs ‘til they gain their own senses. You turn around so that you are sitting on Mark’s lap as you hear the faucet being turned on inside the bathroom. Mark guides you to wrap your arms around his neck as he pushes you closer to him, he groans when you hit his flaccid member and you giggled.

“You sure you’re okay?” He kisses your lips before nuzzling his nose against your cheek.

“Yes. That was… actually really amazing. Four intense orgasms? I’m in heaven!” You rub you nose against Mark’s tall one and he smiles his shark-ish smile.

“Good. I’m glad you enjoyed it, baby.” He presses chaste kisses against your mouth until you are both laughing and wiggling against each other’s holds.

“OK lovebirds the bath is ready!” Jaebum opens the bathroom door and Mark snorted.

“Jealous.” He murmurs and you pouted, lifting your arms in front of Jaebum and he raises his eyebrows at you.

“Carry me Bummie.” You flutter your eyelashes at him and he shakes his head but complied. Soon after, the three of you are inside the huge tub and trying your very best to actually take a bath, but with two old boys in the tub, it was nearly impossible because they started playing with the bubbles and splash water against each other, which ended up on you because you are in between them. When you got fed up, you pinched both of their ears and both men stopped fooling and playing around.

The warm shower and bath really helped easing the pain of your sore bodies so after drying yourselves and putting lotion on the bruises on your backside, the three of you put on some comfortable sleeping clothes, before lying down on the king-sized bed, with Mark and Jaebum on either side of you, cuddling you to oblivion until you three had fallen into a deep, peaceful slumber.

It was a fantastic night.

\------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this one was okay and too overbearing? Hahahahaha! Last chapter will be up in a few weeks or so!


	5. Sub!Jaebum :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For about a year and half of being together, you and Mark did notice one thing that Jaebum really lacks on, _patience and losing control_. Always the dominant one in bed, and always gets what he wants. One night, he agrees to do a switch, and you and Mark are definitely going to make the most out of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Final chapter for this series before I start with the prequel! OK as usual, filthy, detailed, and very graphic smut ahead. As you have read on the warnings, there will be boy to boy scenes so read at your own risk. Also, this is pure indulgence, if you are not comfortable with Jaebum being sub in general, then this is not for you. If you’re okay with everything, then go ahead and sin with me ;)_
> 
> Warning/s: Poly!Markbum, Polyamorous relationship, Shameless Threesome, Boy to boy, Rimming, Ass play, Anal Sex, Sub!JB _(askdlghasldkehh)_ , Bondage, Sight Deprivation, Edging, Dom!Mark, Dom!Reader, Orgasm Denial, Edging, _Jaebum shamelessly_ begging, etc.

\-----

_“You agreed to this.”_

You whispered against Jaebum’s ear as you fasten the leather cuffs on his left wrist, before tying the cuff on the bed posts. Jaebum hisses when you pulled at his arm a little too hard, and you smiled at him apologetically.

“I’m sorry, I’m getting a little too excited baby.” You giggled before securing the leather cuff at your boyfriend’s right wrist, before you tested if the cuffs are bounding your boyfriend’s arms completely, and you smiled evilly when you are sure that the bounds are tight enough to keep him immobile.

A deep, vibrating laugh echoed against the room when Mark steps in after he gets the cotton blindfold cloth from his bag in the closet room.

“I never imagined that you will be in this position, Jaebummie…” Mark bites his lower lip as he admires his boyfriend’s form in the middle of the bed only in his boxers, with both of his hands on either side of him, stretched, with his arm muscles relaxing and flexing from time to time and a hot, white sizzle run down his spine when he sees Jaebum’s hard cock restraining against his tight boxer briefs.

“He looks so beautiful like this, isn’t it, Mark?” You make your way towards Mark without breaking your gaze with Jaebum, and the man on the bed swallowed heavily.

“So, so beautiful.” Mark snakes an arm around your waist to bring you close to him, bringing a light, lingering kiss on your lips before trailing, hot, wet kisses on your cheek, your jaw, down to your neck. He sucks on the base of your collarbone and you mewled against his touch, your hands running up and down Mark’s toned biceps. Mark returns to your mouth and kisses you with more pressure, nibbling on your lips before sucking on your tongue lewdly, and your nails started digging against his shoulders.

“Damn it, if you two are going to make out in front of me and not touch me, then just let me fucking leave this room!” Jaebum growled in annoyance and you quickly pulled away from Mark’s enthusiastic mouth, but Mark is eager to tease the other man by pressing his lips below your ear, your sensitive spot, making you moan uncontrollably.

“Our baby boy feels neglected, baby girl, so why don’t we start playing with him?” He murmurs against your ear and you smirked at Jaebum and you noticed that sweat are starting to form at the center of his chest, and it made you more excited than you already are.

“I would love to.” Mark smirks at your response before pulling away from you reluctantly, making his way towards the bed by Jaebum’s head. He brushes the hair that blocks Jaebum’s face before kissing his forehead, nose, and his lips.

“Close your eyes and lift your head for me, baby.” He nips on his bottom lip and Jaebum glares at him.

“Oh, so you’re going to blindfold me? I don’t think so, Mark.” Jaebum shakes his head before turning his face away from his boyfriend. Mark’s smile grew even wider, _of course, it’s not Jaebum if he doesn’t bite back_. You and Mark know that Jaebum _hates_ being deprived of his senses, so him agreeing to be tied up is already an achievement, so here is your chance to actually see how far he would go.

“You said we can do anything we want, Bummie, no limitations, and no hesitations…” Mark grabs Jaebum’s jaw with his big hand before turning his face to meet his eyes and Jaebum gulps at the sudden fire dancing on Mark’s irises. _Devil_.

Mark tightens his grip on Jaebum’s jaw and Jaebum breathes out shakily, his heartbeat racing at a maddening beat, lust is crawling against his veins, and his skin getting hotter and hotter by the second. He has never been in this position before, yes, since he is obviously the more dominant person in their relationship, but he never thought that he will actually feel this aroused being tied up and, soon enough, being deprived by his eye sight.

“Or if you want, we won’t blindfold you, but you will never cum tonight, and you won’t be allowed to touch yourself for the rest of the week.” Mark lifts his boyfriend’s face to meet his eyes and Jaebum groans, his throat parched so his response was croaky.

“Fuck, no. _Shit, fine_ , just fucking blindfold me if that’s what you want.” He says and Mark kisses him again, murmuring a ‘good boy’ on his lips that made the younger roll his eyes at him; helping him lift his head, wrapping the cotton cloth around his eyes, before tying it at the back of his head. While Mark secures the bond of the blindfold, you took this chance to slip Jaebum’s boxers down his ankles and you lick your lips when you saw is erect cock bouncing against his toned stomach.

“What is she doing?” Jaebum asks Mark when he pulls away and Jaebum knows that there is a teasing smirk on his boyfriend’s face even though he cannot see it, and he wants to scratch it out of his face so bad.

“OK so I’m fucking blind. Thanks. What are you guys up to?” He snickers annoyingly and gasps when you and Mark hold each of his ankles and he groans when you two had wrapped leather cuffs against it as well.

“Oh fuck me.” Jaebum groans for the umpteenth time today and you smiled at Mark and he did the same as you two began tying the leather cuffs against the posts at the bottom of the bed.

“Oh, don’t worry Bummie, I will do soon.” Mark chuckles evilly and Jaebum bit his lip and he tried to wiggle his arms and legs, and he shivered at the thought of being completely submissive and helpless in you and Mark’s hands. When Mark implied that he is going to fuck him soon, a strange mixture of fear and lust creeped on his skin and he involuntary let out a moan, which didn’t go unnoticed by you.

“He is getting excited, Mark… Why don’t we start?” You mumbled and Jaebum tried to keep still, though with the lack of sense of sight and, technically, sense of touch too, he had struggled to ease the fuzzing of his body. He felt the foot of the mattress dip and he has no idea if it was you or Mark. He licks his dry lips while breathing deeply as he tries his best to listen to you and Mark’s movements.

“Relax, Bummie, we’ll make you feel so good.” Mark runs his hands on top of Jaebum’s chest before pressing a kiss at the center of it. His boyfriend continued to dig the pad of his long fingers against his toned chest, to his erect nipples, before tugging on them and Mark smirks at the way Jaebum bit his lower lip to stop himself from moaning. His hands wandered below his ribs before rubbing circles against his toned stomach, down to his hip bones, before lowering his head to take one of his nipples in his mouth. He leaves kitten licks against the bud; flicking them harshly with the tip of his tongue before biting on it gently.

_“SHIT, fuck!”_ Jaebum shut his lips after that embarrassing curse that left his mouth when Mark tugs on his now swollen red nipple using his sharp teeth, the sensations rushing through his groin, which is now enclosed in one of your palms. Mark switched sides and began lapping on the other bud, sucking, kissing, and licking it until it becomes equally swollen as the other one. You, on the other hand, just held Jaebum’s cock, tightening and loosening your hold around the base from time to time, just feeling it twitch while your other boyfriend is assaulting Jaebum’s nipples.

“Fuck, I know that’s you, ______, are you going to suck me off or what?” Jaebum groans when Mark tugs on his other nipple while he attempts to move his hips despite the position he was in, hoping to gain some friction with your hand. You know that he cannot see you, but you still tilted your head to the side before withdrawing your hand from his erection, making the boy on his back grunt in frustration.

“Always so impatient, Jaebummie… Mark and I will make sure to take care of that tonight…” Your hands travelled down to squeeze and massage Jaebum’s thick, trembling thighs while Mark kisses his way up to litter small red and purple marks on his chest, collarbones, and neck. Jaebum gritted his teeth when Mark bites on the thin skin at the base of his throat while he can feel every inch of your palms digging against his limbs.

When Mark pulls away from Jaebum’s neck, he kisses Jaebum firmly on the lips, nibbling on his lips not-so-gently, but not diving in deep just yet. Jaebum tries to lift his head and catch Mark’s lips by sticking his tongue out while they’re kissing, but Mark pulls away, shaking his head, though Jaebum cannot see it.

“I don’t think so, Bummie.” He chuckles darkly and Jaebum grunts again, his patience dwindling and you and Mark can hear the rattling of the leather cuffs. Jaebum moans aloud when Mark suddenly grips his nape, crashing his lips against the slightly younger man fervently, snaking his tongue inside his mouth with such force that made Jaebum pull against his restraints. The brunette moaned against Mark’s mouth when he felt another set of wet lips enclosing the head of his leaking cock, sucking salaciously before he felt tongue swiping and circling the head, the slit, then back to making hard suctions against the head. Mark continued kissing his boyfriend, trying his best to get the upper hand on the kiss, guess he needs to thank you for that.

When your wet lips left Jaebum’s cock with an obscene pop, his inner brat seemed to come out unintentionally. He clashes his tongue and teeth against the older before trapping Mark’s bottom lip with his teeth, holding him there before sucking on the abused muscle, causing the redhead to moan out of frustration. The hand that is on Jaebum’s nape went up to his dark locks, tugging on his scalp hard to have Jaebum growling in pain, making him pull away and crane his head back, exposing his gorgeous neck with his veins popping out, making Mark grumble at the sight.

“You really don’t understand how this game is supposed to be played, do you?” Mark grunts against Jaebum’s ear with his voice an octave lower and Jaebum’s lip quivered; he had to admit that Mark getting angry is such a huge turn on for him. He decides to push it further, just to see how he’s going to react, but the older male seemed to catch on his plan before he even executes it. The hand on his hair pulled a little hard, forcing him to tilt his head higher and for a grunt to leave his mouth before he felt his boyfriend’s sharp teeth digging against his pulse point.

“FUCK.” Jaebum cries out, Mark is biting too hard on his neck he is afraid that he is going to draw blood soon. Despite the pain, the sudden dominance of the redhead brought extreme pleasure boiling at the pit of his stomach and you snickered when you saw Jaebum’s whole body squirm in front of you. Jaebum can feel tears in his eyes when Mark finally pulls away, but not before tugging on the bruised skin.

“Now,” Mark runs his tongue over the wound which made the slightly younger male moan involuntarily. “Are you going to be a good boy for us or do you need more pain?” Mark rubs the pads of his fingers over the bruise and Jaebum cries out, it was fucking painful, but his cock is also leaking a freaking tap at the action. Jaebum nods, feeling his throat scorched.

“Use your mouth, baby boy.” Mark mutters, nipping on the blotch on his neck and Jaebum hisses.

“Yes, yes…” He says but there is still a spark of defiance in his voice, though Mark is satisfied with the answer, for now. Mark winks at you and you smirk back. Mark lets go of Jaebum’s hair before kneeling in between the younger’s chest. Jaebum rumbles as he felt his boyfriend’s naked cock pressing on his chest, making him lick his lower lip slowly. Mark runs the pad of his thumb where Jaebum’s tongue was earlier, before slipping it inside the brunette’s mouth.

“Suck it.” Mark orders and Jaebum did as told; sucking on his digit and he moans when Mark started to grind his erection against his chest. As quick as the grinding started, his boyfriend pulls his thumb away before slipping his index and middle finger inside his mouth until he is second knuckle deep. Jaebum sucks his fingers hard, showing Mark that he can be patient as they wanted him to be. 

“Such a good, good boy,” Mark mumbles as he pushes his ring finger along the first two, and Jaebum gags at the sudden pressure.

“Take it...” He drives his fingers in and out of Jaebum’s warmth at a steady pace, the wet sounds of his fingers and Jaebum’s mouth are making his stomach hurl.

“Oh shit!” Jaebum bit on Mark’s fingers on accident when he felt his hole licked slowly. He had completely forgotten that you are still there and he realized that the real torture is just about to start.

“Fuck,” Jaebum groans when Mark pulls his fingers out of his mouth before letting out a breath.

“Is that ______? Ugh, fuck!” As if to respond to his question, you spread Jaebum’s inner thighs to get a better view of his hole. You scrape your teeth on the thin skin near the ring of muscle before licking repeatedly on his rim, causing him to wiggle his hips.

“Does it feel good, Jaebummie?” Mark says as he resumes rocking his cock against the other man’s chest. Jaebum didn’t say anything – he just bit his lower lip when you started sucking on his now wet hole, the sounds of your mouth sucking his hole ringing against his ears and Mark laughs when he sees Jaebum’s arms muscles tensing and you smiled (though you’re not sure how you did that while your mouth is around Jaebum’s ass) when Jaebum started to move his hips against the movements of your mouth and tongue.

“Goddamnit.” Jaebum half-whispered, half-whimpered when you bite on the tight ring of muscle and Mark took this chance to direct the head of his cock in Jaebum’s parted mouth.

“I bet you love your ass getting eaten, baby boy. But don’t forget that I am also here, so…” He slaps his lower lip lightly with his cock, “Open up.” Jaebum did as told and Mark inserted the head of dick inside Jaebum’s wet mouth. He began fucking the other male’s cavern slowly, taking his time, distracting him so that you can stand up and grab the lube from the bedside table.

Jaebum chokes on Mark’s dick when the older male pushed his cock deep inside his throat, forcing his gag reflex down while you retreated to your previous position in between Jaebum’s legs; wrapping your fingers around his leaking cock before pumping him languidly, alternating your strokes from slow and tight, to fast and loose, driving Jaebum insane as he moans shallowly since Mark’s cock is still fucking his mouth and he wonders how you two had managed to be in sync with how you are pumping him and how Mark is plunging his cock in and out of his mouth.

“Your mouth is so warm, Jaebummie.” Mark tilts Jaebum’s head to change the angle of his thrusts and he pulls out for a few seconds, to give Jaebum time to breathe. While you continue to jack Jaebum off, you squeeze a dollop of lube on your middle finger and began circling his hole, spreading the thick liquid evenly while pressing on his perineum from time to time. You continued circling his rim and admire how his thick thighs are shaking lightly and you are sure that Mark enjoys the view of his bulging arms straining from the restraints too.

“How does that feel, baby boy?” Mark asks the brunette and Jaebum just hissed, afraid to say anything as he felt the tip of your finger prodding his entrance. When Jaebum didn’t respond, he forces the younger to suck him off again, this time, going at a gentler pace, which Jaebum doesn’t know if it was a good thing or not. The tip that he felt inside his hole is slowly easing inside him, and he clenched around your slick finger, making you stop moving while you tug on the head of his dick.

“Relax, Jae… It won’t hurt too much if you do.” You wiggle your finger and you felt his walls loosening just a tad bit and Mark continues to push his cock in and out of his mouth to distract him.

“You’re doing so good, babe...” You murmured as you bury your finger even deeper, holding it in place as you circle your palm around the head of his dick as Mark pulls his now hard cock out of his mouth.

“You okay?” Mark says as he gets off of Jaebum before joining you at the foot of the bed. Jaebum felt cold without his boyfriend’s presence near him but it was thrown out of the window when your finger inside him started to pull out slowly, the stretch slightly burning his insides up.

“Sshhh, we got you, Jae… Just relax…” You said in your honeyed voice and Jaebum forced to relax, though his fingers and toes are curling against the air when you started setting a steady pace with your strokes, while Mark replaces your hand that was previously on his dick.

“S-shit.” Jaebum bites his lower lip when Mark’s mouth licks the gratituous amount of precum on the tip of his dick as soon as your finger began gaining speed, slowly opening the other male up for more. Mark lowers his mouth on his dick while you jerk your hand and you press a kiss against the base of his cock when you felt your boyfriend starting to ride your fingers and Mark’s mouth.  
“More?” You asked and Jaebum nods and that was enough for you. Mark continued licking Jaebum’s cock as you pulled out your middle finger before slicking your ring finger, pushing them inside Jaebum’s hole slowly and Jaebum grunts at the sting.

“F-fuck...” Jaebum stammers and he pulls at his restraints. Mark distracts him by pumping the base of his girth while his mouth is sucking on the head.

“You okay?” You asked him once more and Jaebum lets out a breathless ‘yes’. You inserted your fingers deliberately but only after a few strokes, you felt Jaebum’s walls loosening and his hips are moving as much as his current position allows, and you instantly gained the speed of your thrusts, pulling almost all the way out before pushing back in until you are second knuckle deep, and Jaebum shuts his lips tight, but his ragged breathing gives him away.

You set a vicious pace while Mark continues bobbing his head up and down Jaebum’s stiff member, but Jaebum holds it in, not wanting to show his vulnerability yet. Mark raises his eyebrow at you and you kissed him when he pulls Jaebum’s member out of his mouth. You crooked your fingers up, once, twice, until, _bam_.

“HOLY SHIT.” Jaebum lifts his head when his prostate was hit spot on by the tip of your fingers. He can hear your giggles and Mark’s laugh and he can feel his face heat up, because did he just moan that out loud?

“There?” You bite your lip as you continued pressing on that bundle of nerves inside him and your boyfriend thrashed, his back arching and hips stuttering before muttering a ‘fuck, yes’ under his breath. You pulled your fingers out before plunging it back in, making sure to hit his prostate each and every time and Jaebum’s hips is starting to lose control, he is starting to chase your thrusts and Mark’s mouth. Your redhead boyfriend released his cock from his mouth before pinning the other’s hips on the bed, he is clearly losing control and patience once again. Jaebum grunts heavily and he tries to wiggle out of Mark’s hold.

“FUCK. Mark – I can’t…” He groans when you catch him off-guard by adding another finger inside his ass, inducing a punishingly fast pace while making sure to hit his prostate. Mark stopped gripping his hips but he spreads his legs as far as the bound can reach to prevent the slightly younger male from moving his hips.

“Fuck you.” Jaebum cursed at you, or at Mark, you are not sure but pure excitement ran heavily on you and Mark’s veins as you continue to abuse his sweet spot using your fingers while Mark kisses the tip of Jaebum’s dick from time to time.

“Damnit –“ Jaebum arched his back against the bed when you decreased the speed of your fingers, slowly pulling them out of his hole and Jaebum wants to cry out loud, tell you to not stop fucking him or to tell Mark to let him move his hips and resume blowing him, but he _refuses_ , he knows that this is just the beginning, and he is not going to beg, not now, and he hopes until this night ends.

“If you want something, baby, all you have to do is ask…” Mark nods at you and you pull your fingers out completely before pushing them back in, finding his sweet spot immediately and Jaebum’s head thrashed back – but he didn’t say anything. You and Mark shared the same evil smirk and you continue pumping your fingers as Mark’s mouth enclosed around the head of Jaebum’s dick.

“Sh-shit.” Jaebum murmurs low enough but Mark had heard it so he pulls his mouth away from his dick, replacing it with his hand, pumping the now hard and pulsating muscle in sync with your fingers, which, by the way, is now four. Jaebum can feel his orgasm rapidly approaching, his hips is stuttering, riding his lovers’ hands shallowly and his bottom lip is encased between his teeth, his breaths hot and choppy through his nose. Mark sensed that his boyfriend is close by the way his dick pulses beneath his fingers so he leans down to kiss Jaebum’s ear.

“Are you getting close, Bummie?” Jaebum nods vigorously, arching his back even further from the bed.

“I bet you want to cum, do you?” Jaebum lets out a huge breath through his mouth when he realized what his boyfriend meant. He lets out a stuttered yes, but that’s not what Mark wants to hear.   
“Beg for it then.” Jaebum shudders, he is just a breath away from cumming but he refuses to give in to his boyfriend’s request.

“Fuck you.” He spats out instead and you and Mark grinned before both of your hands stopped moving altogether – Mark completely letting go of his stiff dick while yours is still buried deep inside him, grazing his prostate from time to time and Jaebum curses under his breath, his back falling against the bed with a thud while he pulls at the restraints against his wrists and ankles impatiently – grunting and groaning low on his throat, obviously pissed off because of the denial of his peak. He nods at you and you pulled your fingers out of him and Jaebum lets out a curse, his hole clenching around nothing and he suddenly feels empty.

“It is too early to make you cum, baby boy. The night is still young.” Mark says as he kisses Jaebum’s jaw, which made the younger turn his face away, making Mark chuckle with amusement.

“Feisty.” He grabs Jaebum’s jaw before kissing his mouth. “Let’s see how long until you crumble into pieces and finally beg for mercy.”

Jaebum wasn’t given enough time to think about the statement when he felt another weight against his chest, he knows that it was you when he felt your wetness against his equally wet skin, and he automatically licks his dry lips.

“Hi Bummie.” Jaebum felt your fingers brushing the hair that got stuck on his forehead before cupping his cheek, leaning closer to press a kiss on his lips. Jaebum groans when you kissed him deeper while you started rocking your core against his chest and Jaebum grunts against your mouth.

“God – ______, did you enjoy playing with my ass so much? You’re so fucking wet…” He lifts his head even though he cannot see anything and you snickered, pulling him in again for another deep kiss by grabbing his nape.

“Shit!” Jaebum bites on your tongue when he felt three of Mark’s long, dexterous fingers easing its way inside his stretched hole. His fingers are definitely longer and bigger than yours so even though you had four of your fingers inside him earlier, the stretch and sting of his boyfriend’s fingers is definitely a lot tighter. 

You pulled away from Jaebum’s lips and tried to get a feel if he had wounded your tongue or anything. You looked back at Mark and you glared at him and he leaned forward before pressing a kiss on your shoulder.

“Sorry baby girl.” He kisses your neck and you pushed him away playfully and you sat up before placing your core in front of Jaebum’s face.

“Let me ride your face baby boy.” You placed your hands on the headboard before lowering your core on Jaebum’s face. Jaebum quickly darts his tongue out to lick your slit in a hard, long strip – using it as a distraction of his hole being filled up once again. You began rocking your hips against Jaebum’s mouth and tongue languidly, riding his long tongue that moves in perfect sync with the movements of your hips.

“Fuck –“ Your head fell forward and your stomach clenches when Jaebum grazes his teeth against your clit before enclosing his mouth on top of the bundle of nerves, sucking lewdly and one of your hands are now on his hair, tugging on his jet black hair as moans and curses leaves your lips, the movements of your hips getting brisker at each passing second. Jaebum knows exactly what he’s doing and how he could make you cum by just eating you out.

You screamed a little too loud and your body fell back, your hands grasping your boyfriend’s toned torso when Jaebum groans deeply against your center, lighting a fire from your core to your shaky limbs. You took a quick glance from behind you and Mark now has the tip of erection inside Jaebum’s tightness, the redhead’s eyes shut and his face contorted with pleasure, his hands gripping Jaebum’s hips in a bruising hold.

“So tight.” Mark pushes more of his length inside Jaebum – and in return, he places his mouth on top of your tingling clit and started to deliver hard and obscene suctions which made your hips stutter, the undulation of your hips against Jaebum’s face faltering the slightest bit, both of your hands now gripping his jet black hair, forcing his head further up to keep the angle.

“F-fuck. Jaebum, babe – just like that.” Jaebum’s tongue eased its way inside your drenched hole and you gasped heavily, the knot at the pit of our stomach just a thread away from loosening and you lost all control of your body, you humped against Jaebum’s face wildly – not caring if you are shifting your whole weight on your boyfriend’s face – you were far too gone to care. Jaebum then started groaning loudly against you when Mark finally bottomed out, and it seemed to be the last straw and your body shook tremendously, rocking your hips against the brunette’s tongue as if your life depended on it, your blissed out form being cradled by your red-head boyfriend, wrapping an arm around your waist to keep you steady as you cannot see anything but the white spots behind your lids.

“Fuck, babe. You came so hard.” Mark chuckles against your neck and he guides your spent form from Jaebum’s face to his stomach, and Jaebum let out a loud chuckle.

“I can feel your thighs trembling against my face and shoulders, baby. That was hot.” Another chuckle left Jaebum’s mouth and you finally opened your eyes, your high dwindling and you kissed Mark before bending forward, kissing Jaebum as hard as you can that left him moaning against your mouth. You pulled away before wiping his face that is drenched with sweat and your juices.

“You did a good job baby… Now… It’s your turn.” As soon as the words left your mouth, Mark slowly pulled out of Jaebum’s hole until it’s just the tip that’s inside, before slamming back in with more force, knocking the breath out of the younger male’s lungs.

“Mark!” Jaebum gasps and his fingers clawed in the air and Mark smirks, his thumb drawing circles on his boyfriend’s hipbones, as he continues to plunge into the very inviting and tight heat of Jaebum’s hole. Mark continued to move at a controlled pace, allowing Jaebum’s virgin hole to get used to the intrusion, and you are now crouching at Jaebum’s side, placing light kisses and sucks against his abs.

Jaebum adjusts to Mark’s length rather quickly – it means that you and Mark had done a great job in prepping him, so he started to chase his boyfriend’s thrusts, lifting his hips up shallowly since his ankles are still tied against the bed posts. Mark sensed that Jaebum is ready for a faster and probably harder rhythm so increased his pace gradually, until he had the younger writhing and hissing under his breath – the loud, squelching sounds of Mark’s cock plunging in and out of Jaebum’s ass resonated the four corners of the room, along with grunts, curses, and moans from both men.   
“You two look absolutely hot – especially you, Jaebummie.” You bit his earlobe and his grunts escalated when you wrapped your hand around the base of his dick at the same time as the head of Mark’s girth hit his sweet spot. Mark smirks at the younger man before setting an angrier, more punishing pace, delving deep and hard within his boyfriend’s ass while his hands never left his inner thighs, the pad of fingers would surely leave finger marks against the golden skin.

“Fuck – _MARK_ , ______.” Jaebum is almost getting delirious with the added sensations on his cock and hole when you straddled him and pushing his cock inside your wet heat. You didn’t give yourself any time to adjust to Jaebum’s rock hard length – you started riding him at the earnest, lifting your hips up before sinking back down – your hands splayed on top of Jaebum’s chest and Jaebum’s head is spinning, ecstasy singing in his blood as his high is threatening to make him crumble into pieces. He lifted his head despite being welcomed with darkness – biting on his lip so hard before a loud moan escapes his throat.

“I’m so close, fucking close, goddamnit.” He huffs and Mark licks his dry lips at the sight of his squirming boyfriend. He pushes in one last time before stopping altogether; pulling at your hair gently, whispering in your ear and you grinned – stilling your movements but sinking Jaebum’s cock so, so deep inside your walls. The wail that escaped Jaebum’s mouth is full of rage and his jaw clenched so hard you are worried that it’s going to unhinge any time soon.

“FUCK. WHY DID YOU TWO FUCKING STOP. FUCK YOU.” Jaebum’s back and head fell against the pillow and the sheets, frustration, anger, and disappointment filling his chest at the second denial of his orgasm. He flinched when you purposely clenched around him and he also tightened his walls that surrounds Mark to retaliate, earning a groan from the redhead – which made you chuckle in delight.

“Don’t you think you’re not doing enough, Bummie?” You rake your nails against chest before undulating on his lap slowly while Mark decided to pull out of his boyfriend’s ass slowly, just in case he tries to fight back again. Jaebum knows what you two wanted to hear, but his ego and pride is twice the size of his balls, so he just let out a huge puff, a guttural moan leaving his throat unintentionally when Mark plunges back in slowly, but it still hit what he wanted to.

“You know the magic word, Jaebum – tell us what you want – or I mean, _beg_ for what you want, and we will give it to you.” You lick the shell of his ear and you smiled when Jaebum shuddered; but your face falter when Jaebum just shook his head. _So fucking stubborn_.

Mark seemed to have expected this to happen, so he didn’t waste any time. He reached behind him to untie the bounds on Jaebum’s ankles and it fell against the bed. He pushes Jaebum’s thighs on either side of you, his fingers digging against the back of his thigh before plunging his leaking cock back in. At this position, the angle is so much better so Mark would be able to delve deeper within Jaebum and he would hit his sweet spot better so he just chuckled evilly when Jaebum cried out when he fucks him hard, fast, and unforgiving. It didn’t help much when you bounced on his cock with long, slow, and deep strokes – Jaebum’s balls hitting your ass making you whine loudly against your boyfriend’s ear.

“Fuuuuuuuuuuck.” Jaebum rumbles low and deep on his throat when he felt himself getting close again but you and Mark completely pulled out of him, leaving him empty, frustrated, _horny_ , and desperate. He can feel his guard cracking because he has been denied his orgasm three times now, his mind shouting at him to just give in because if not he might just die. Jaebum might be doing it unconsciously, but you and Mark just enjoyed the sight of Jaebum’s arms wiggling and trying to remove the restraints bounding him against the bed.

“Still not going to beg for release, Jaebum?” Mark bites at Jaebum’s leg before pushing at the back of thighs further, burying his cock back against Jaebum’s abused hole and Jaebum cries out loud, the sound rippling his already parched throat when his prostate was stimulated better at Mark’s new found angle. You waited for Mark to set a steady rhythm once again before pushing Jaebum’s cock back inside your clenching warmth. 

“Damn it!” Jaebum wailed when you started moving as well, rocking your hips back and forth against his swollen cock, tightening and loosening your walls with each hump while Mark hits his sweet spot with every jolt and plunge. It didn’t take long for Jaebum to be falling at the edge of the cliff once again, his legs and thighs shuddering. He tried to stay as silent as he can – also to control his quaking body so that he can sneak an orgasm, but he guesses that you two know exactly how his body works because the two of you stopped moving again when he was about to cum. Jaebum is thankful that he has a blindfold because he can feel himself tearing up. He had been denied his orgasm _four fucking times_ and he is not sure if he can handle another denial if he was honest.

“Fuck. _GOD. Please._ ” Jaebum finally let his strong guard down and you and Mark looked at each other, your hands making its way up to untie the blindfold on your boyfriend’s eyes. Jaebum looks positively wrecked and the tears and sweat that drenched the sides of his eyes let you and Mark know that he must have been holding off for a while. Jaebum held your gaze with glistening eyes – but you can still see a spark of defiance behind them, but the _want, lust_ and _desire to cum_ seemed to be more powerful at the moment.

“Four?” Mark suddenly muttered and Jaebum lifted his head to gape at the red head.

“Four denials ‘til you break? Fuck.” Mark massages the back of Jaebum’s thighs when he answers the unspoken question, and you cannot help but giggle.

“I know, _fuck_ , damn you and you, but _fuck, please_ , I need to cum so fucking bad. FUCK ME, _FUCK ME HARD. MARK, ______, PLEASE._ ” Completely satisfied with how Jaebum is practically begging his lungs out for you and Mark to fuck him _hard_ , you didn’t waste any more time, as well as Mark, as you resumed bouncing up and down his stiff dick, while Mark continued fucking Jaebum with renewed energy and motivation. Jaebum would switch his gaze between you and Mark, his bruised lip permanently trapped between his teeth, his head shaking and nodding from time to time.

Jaebum haven’t felt this good – didn’t know that bottoming would bring just as much pleasure as topping – along with a pussy fucking his cock too. Normally it is Mark who’s in this position, but he was more than happy to had given it a shot, though he curses internally for totally breaking down his walls and giving you and Mark the satisfaction, but that was completely forgotten when the pleasure took place once again above everything else, clouding Jaebum’s mind with everything other than his boyfriend fucking his ass and his girlfriend above him riding him like there’s not tomorrow.

“Just like that – just like that – fuck – _Mark_ – you’re so deep. Ugh!” Jaebum’s head is in deep haze, words spilling out of his mouth without even thinking. His voice filled the room and yours and Mark’s ears, only encouraging the two of you to continue fucking him, more than satisfied with how this whole thing had led to.

“SHIT. _Shit shit shit_. Don’t stop, don’t stop, oh fuck ______ keep clenching around me like that.” You clenched and tightened your walls as hard as you can, partnered by a hard shove that hit Jaebum’s prostate made the fucked-out boy let out a scream – making you worry that he might scratch or overwork his throat, but it was completely thrown out of the window when you felt Mark’s hand snaking around your waist, bringing his long fingers down to your clit.

“This will make him go even crazier.” He giggles before kissing the back of your ear and you held on to Jaebum’s knee where Mark’s hand left.

“So fucking close, fucking hell you two don’t stop now, _PLEASE_ , I’m cumming, fuck ______, fucking tight! Damn, Mark, you’re so big – _shit._ ”

“Fuck, Jaebum!” You cried out when Mark rubbed your clit fast and hard, while he buries his face at the crook of your neck, his thrusts against Jaebum’s ass getting more and more brutal as he felt his orgasm reaching the very brink with how tight Jaebum’s walls is now clenching on his girth. Because of the extra sensation on your pussy, your hole is now gushing, which made the slide of Jaebum’s cock easier and faster and you felt his cock twitch madly inside you.

“Baby girl, let’s make him cum first, okay?” Mark murmurs against your ear and you nodded, bending forward to catch Jaebum’s nipple against your mouth – biting on it before sucking hard and that seemed to be Jaebum’s breaking point.

“FUCK!” Jaebum groans. “Please, Don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop, _don’t fucking stop. PLEASE._ ” 

“Cum for us, baby boy.” Mark grunts and Jaebum need not need to be told twice; his eyes loll at the back of his head, his orgasm finally hitting him like a freight truck; his whole body convulsing and quivering beneath you, his legs and thighs shaking beneath Mark’s palms. His mouth hanging open and head rolled back on the pillows, his breaths coming out as shallow pants and whines, and his arms are pulling against the bounds like he’s about to break his bones, but the brunette doesn’t seem to care, too pleasured and satisfied to think about breaking his limbs at how hard he is pulling at the leather cuffs. 

Jaebum’s chest heaves at an epic rate and you felt his cum filling your insides up, his cock twitching and throbbing violently as you continue to ride him through his orgasm, and Mark didn’t stop thrusting as well to chase his own end.

Mark rubbed you faster and the cock that is still hard and spurting seeds inside you eventually made you doubling over the edge with a breathless fuck. Mark thrusted a few more times before he is cumming with a loud call of you and Jaebum’s name, spurting his cum deep inside his boyfriend’s ass – his neck sucking a bruise on the juncture of your shoulder and arm.

Your body fell against Jaebum’s still heaving chest and shaking body, while Mark releases his hold on Jaebum’s thighs, placing them on either side of him before reaching forward, untying the cuffs on Jaebum’s now numb arms, letting them fall on either side of his head. You nuzzled Jaebum’s neck before pressing light kisses on it before massaging the limp arms and wrists that seemed to had lost its feeling for quite some time now. 

After a few more minutes of trying to calm your trembling bodies down, you felt Mark move as he pulls out of Jaebum before going straight to the bathroom without a word. You are too tired to move yet, so you just continued cuddling your boyfriend while his already softened dick is still inside you.

“Baby girl, up.” Mark returned from the bathroom to the side of the bed, rubbing your back gently. You whined and just shook your head playfully while kissing Jaebum’s neck – whose breathing has already evened out for a while.

“Baby, Jaebum is already asleep – you might really need to get off of him right now.”

Your head shoot up at Mark’s statement and you sat up slowly, and your face softened at the sight of Jaebum, who, as what Mark said, is already sleeping peacefully with some of his hair plastered against his forehead and arms bend at the elbows on each side of his head. He looks like a very young boy and you fought the urge to pinch his cheeks on how cute and peaceful he looks like right now. It looks like you and Mark had sucked him dry. 

You gently bent forward before kissing Jaebum’s jaw one last time, glancing up at Mark before lifting your hands to have Mark help you stand up completely and get out of bed. You whined when you pulled out of Jaebum and Mark let out a dark chuckle when he saw the mess on his boyfriend’s dick and ass.

“Baby, the bath is prepared so go in there. I’ll join you after cleaning Jaebum up.” He wraps an arm around you before kissing your forehead, and you quickly followed his orders, walking on your tiptoes and legs pressed together, worried that you might stain the carpet with your juices mixed with Jaebum’s cum – which will be a bitch to clean. 

Mark cleaned Jaebum’s dick, stomach, and ass thoroughly using the towel that he had run on warm water and he wasn’t surprised that his boyfriend was nearly untroubled, still snoring lightly and didn’t move a single inch. He removed the cuffs from his hands and ankles, placing them on the drawer at the bedside table before grabbing a clean set of boxers, putting it on him before placing the blanket up to his chin.

“Sleep well, Bummie.”

\------

Jaebum did wake up after about a few hours, the need to pee and drink water took over his sleep. He realized that he did pass out after having the hardest and strongest orgasm he had in his life.  
He tried to move, but he realized that you and Mark are on either side of him, Mark behind him, an arm wrapped around his torso while the older male’s face is buried against his nape. On the other hand, you are squeezed against his front, your legs tangling with his and Mark’s. Normally you would use his arm as your pillow but you must know that it feels like shit after all the bondage thing you and Mark had pulled of last night, so the roles had reversed and his head is now resting against your upper arm, your fingers tangled on his hair while the other is wrapped around his and Mark’s upper body. 

How you three had managed to be in that position, he doesn’t know.

How should he get up from bed now without waking the two of you up?

\-----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okaaaaaaay so I'm gonna post the prequel in a couple weeks??? I guess hahahaha thank you for everyone who had followed this story, I appreciate you all!!! Let us see each other again soon with this story!

**Author's Note:**

> I have zero control on Markbum like seriously I can go all the fucking way tbh


End file.
